Indonesia's Journey With All Nation!
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Para Nation dapet liburan bergilir di Indonesia! Gimana petualangan mereka?
1. Pembagian Group!

Balik lagi dengan kami,Kirana,Qiao,dan Agi,kali ini kami dibantu oleh...PUPPUKU ELIN PUCHO-SENPAI! Ini fic kedua di-fandom Hetalia...Langsung aja...

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei yang paling kejam! Soalnya belum ngegambar Indonesia...*ditampar* Udah sih..Tapi...YES! MAKASIH OM HIDE! CHARA-NYA CEWEK! HOHOHO!

**Genre **: Comedy dan...dan...dan...Danma Kuso? *gampared* Fantasy mungkin?

**Summary **: Para Nation dapet liburan bergilir di Indonesia! Gimana petualangan mereka?

**Warning **: Ga-je,abal,OOC,temanya udah ada di mana-mana,sori kalo ada yang merasa fic ini mirip sama fic punya mereka...Pokoknya Gomenasai! *sujud minta mangap,eh maksudnya maap...*

Indonesia's Journey

Pagi ini Kartika,sang Indonesia tercinta,bangun lebih pagi karena ingat pesan boss-nya kemarin. Kalau tidak,biasanya dia bangun pas azan zuhur berkumandang (Indonesia banget ya?). Dia bergegas mandi dan ganti baju,lalu ke meja makan. Di sana sudah menunggu ke-33 adiknya dan beberapa pelayan.

"Pagi,kak Tika!" sapa Ni Putu ramah,dia ini adalah Bali.

Kartika tersenyum dan mengambil kursi di antara Rezza,Maluku Utara, dan Dimas,Yogyakarta. Segera dia makan dengan lahap (bahasa kasarnya rakus) sementara adik-adiknya yang lain sweatdroped. Setelah makanannya habis,dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Yo! Kak Kartika mau ke mana?" tanya Forysca,Jawa Timur. Kartika berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke arah Forysca.

"Ke Istana Negara,boss udah nunggu...Aku pamit ya!" kata Kartika disambut anggukkan oleh adik-adiknya. Dia pun segera keluar rumah dan naik mobilnya.

Sampai di Istana Negara,Kartika berjalan cepat ke ruangan di mana boss-nya sudah menunggu. "Selamat siang,pak!" sapa Kartika seraya melambaikan tangan.

Boss-nya sudah bertampang kusut langsung pasang muka kesal, "Indonesia! Kau ini! Sudah berapa jam aku menunggu,hah? Kali ini aku mengampunimu! Lain kali,kau akan kusuruh memberi makan rusa di Istana Bogor!" tegur boss-nya.

Kartika memutar bola matanya,"Langsung ke pokok permasalahan saja,pak!" katanya.

Boss berdehem ria,kemudian menatap Kartika. "Indonesia,selama 10 minggu kedepan kau akan menerima tugas baru...Kau akan menemani tamu-tamu dari luar negeri selama mereka berjalan-jalan di sini...Mereka akan dibagi menjadi 10 kelompok dan setiap kelompok akan mengunjungi satu provinsi dari 10 provinsi yang telah terpilih...Nanti sore akan kuberikan daftar kelompoknya dan tempat mereka berkunjung...Mengerti?" jelas Boss.

Kartika kini sedang posisi cengo + mulut mangap. "Se...serius,Boss?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Boss menghela nafas,"Empat-rius,Kartika! Bukan serius lagi! Dan besok,kau akan menjemput kelompok pertama itu di bandara. TITIK!" seru Boss membuat Kartika speechless.

'Ya ampun...Padahal besok kan mau males-malesan di depan laptop...' batin Kartika tak bertanggung jawab...

Sorenya,tepat seperti yang dibilang Boss,Kartika mendapat daftar kelompok beserta tempat mereka berkunjung. Kartika dibarengi adik-adiknya melihat semua nama di daftar itu. Reaksi mereka ada macam-macam. Ada yang cekikikan,ada yang ketawa nista + bejat,ada yang Cuma diem,dan sebagainya. Beginilah daftar kelompok yang dibuat Boss :

**Kelompok 1 - NAD**

_Feliciano Vargas,North Italy_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt,Germany_

_Kiku Honda,Japan_

_Heracles Karpusi,Greece (Yunani)_

**Kelompok 2 – Sumatera Selatan**

_Arthur Kirkland,England_

_Alfred F. Jones,America_

_Wang Yao,China_

_Ivan Braginski,Russia_

**Kelompok 3 - Jawa Timur**

_Gilbert Beilschmidt,Prussia_

_Matthew Williams,Canada_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,Spain_

_Lovino Vargas,South Italy (Romano)_

**Kelompok 4 - DI Yogyakarta**

_Francis Bonnefoy,France_

_Natalya Arlovskaya,Belarus_

_Im Yong Soo,South Korea_

_Toris Lorinaitis,Lithuania_

**Kelompok 5 - Bali**

_Vash Zwingli,Switzerland_

_Lili Zwingli,Liechtenstein_

_Elizaveta Hedervary,Hungary_

_Roderich Edelstein,Austria_

**Kelompok 6 - Jawa Barat**

_Georgus Van Willem,Netherelands_

_Joseph Cecilian,Portuguesse_

_Berwald __Oxenstierna__,Sweden_

_Tino __Väinämöinen__,Finland_

**Kelompok 7 – Jawa Tengah**

_Feliks Lukasiewicz,Poland_

_Alexander Bosco,Norway_

_Mathias Kohler,Denmark_

_Catharine Von Elizeta,Belgium_

**Kelompok 8 – Sumatera Utara**

_Peter Kirkland,Sealand_

_Sadiq Adnan,Turkey_

_Issabella Sey Gladice,Seychelles_

_Kim Chon Yu,North Korea_

**Kelompok 9 – Sumatera Barat**

_Kyriel Williem,Louxemburg_

_Selena Eriseta,New Zealand_

_Johnson Eriseta,Australia_

_Roberto Seredio,Brazil_

**Kelompok 10 – DKI Jakarta**

_All ASEAN Member (Special Tour)_

_All Nation_

Kartika mendecak ketika melihat kelompok 4,6,8, dan 9. Kenapa? Kelompok 4 sama sekali tak ada pairing-nya! Payah! Kelompok 6 berisi 2 dari mantan penjajahnya. Meski ada hiburan yaitu Sweden dan Finland...Tapi tetap saja ada mereka yang pasti mengganggu...Lalu kelompok 8,APAAN TUH KELOMPOK? KAGA' ADA PAIR-NYA SAMA SEKALI! Eh,maaf...maaf...author lepas kendali...Kelompok 9,ada sih pair-nya...Incest tapi...Kartika paling tidak suka incest,sama seperti author *dikemplang*. Soalnya ada hubungannya sama dirinya dan Adrian,Malaysia...

"Jadi...Nabsen,kau tugas pertama kan?" panggil Kartika pada adiknya yang daritadi asyik main laptop.

"Hu-huh? A-apa?" tanya Nabsen,gadis berkacamata itu tampak kebingungan.

Kartika menghela nafas,"Kau kebagian tugas pertama...Besok kita jemput mereka di bandara Sultan Iskandar Muda!" kata Kartika.

"Oke..Oke...Semua untuk kakakku tersayang dan negara Indonesia..." sahut Nabsen sambil terus bermain laptopnya.

Kartika pun tertarik pada permainan yang dimainkan oleh adiknya itu. "Main apa kamu?" tanya Kartika.

Nabsen melirik,"Ooh...Ini PVZ as known as Police VS Zombies...(plesetan Pl*nts VS Z*mb**s,bukan punya author) ...Permainannya lumayan seru..." gumam Nabsen.

Kartika manggut-manggut. Dia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk berbaring sebentar sampai waktunya makan malam.

Kartika baru saja menutup matanya selama 5 menit di atas kasur ketika Bagus,Jakarta,memanggil. "Apa lagi sih,Gus? Ga tau orang lagi istirahat ya!" rengut Kartika.

Bagus cengar-cengir ga-je,"Maaph,non! Aye Cuma mau tanya...Aye kebagian terakir kan tugasnye?" tanya Bagus dengan logat Betawi dicampur-campur sama kolang-kaling dan rumput laut -?-.

Kartika mendengus kesal,"Iya,udah sana pergi!" usir Kartika secara halus dan agak kasar -?- pada adiknya itu.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali,Bagus langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Yang Mulia Sri Baginda Ratu Kartika Esa Ayu Putri. Dan Kartika pun kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur sambil merasakan semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendelanya yang terbuka...

TBC,inget loh! T-B-C! Te-Be-Ce!

Background Music : Pertengahan lagu Ya Sudahlah - Bondan Prakoso ft. Fade2Black dan lagu Mungkinkah – Stingky ... Hah? Bukannya vokalis Stingky udah...*dideathglare om Andre*

Kirana : Hiaa! Minaa! Fic nista bin ga-je bin ajaib bin aneh bin ancur bin tralala trilili udah jadi...Sungguh,author ga punya ide saat nulis daftar kelompok dan akhirnya ngasal-ngasal semua! Dan lagi,author belum nonton Hetalia jadi ada beberapa negara yang kami ga tau...*pundung*

Qiao : ...Huuuaagh! Akhirnya ni fic selese juga! Lanjutin maen PVZ ah...(perhatian! PVZ = Pl*nts VS Z*mb**s! Bukan Police VS Zombies! Author ngarang dan iseng pengen masukin tu permaenan...) ...*pergi*

Agi : Ih! Gimana sih? Parada ga mau tanggung jawab! Ya udah deh...Agi aja...Terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang membaca fic ini...Terutama bagi flammers...Kami berterima kasih banyak! Silakan me-review...Diobral,diobral...Flame juga ga masalah kok!

Kirana : *tiba-tiba dateng* Kamu ini! Siapa yang bilang kalo kamu bebas mimpin?

Agi : ...Yang bilang...Kartika-nee...

Kirana : Hah?

Kartika : *keluar dari layar laptop* HAI!

Kirana,Agi,& Qiao : GYAAA! ADA SADAKO! HELEP!

Kartika : BELEGUG! MANA ADA SADAKO KELUAR DARI LEPTOP?

Kirana : Kan Sadako moderen...

Kartika : Terserah deh...*muter bola mata* Btw...Kok di kelompok terakhir mesti semua negara sih?

Qiao : Emangnya kenapa?

Kartika : Kan risih juga! Masa seluruh negara disatuin ke Jakarta...Halah...Mana si Bagus orangnya...

Agi : Iya iya...Kami ngerti kok...Tapi,ada untungnya loh!

Kartika : Apaan?

Kirana & Agi : *ketawa nista* pasti banyak yang yaoi-an mengingat mereka ga dipisah...khukhukhukhu...

Kartika : Bener juga...fufufufufufu...

Qiao : HOAAAHM! *nguap* Ya sudah,gara-gara mereka lagi berfujo ria,saya Qiao di sini mohon undur diri...Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!^^"

Elin : Permisi permisi... sumbangan ripiu...

Readers : GAK TERIMA SUMBANGAAAAN!

Elin : *ngorek-ngorekpasirdipojokan* ripiu ya... ri—piuu kumohooon -nangisgaje-

Agi : HIAAAH! ELIN-SENPAI! KAPAN DATENG?

Elin : Eh? Agi-kun? Baru aja kok! *senyam-senyum*

Kirana : Yo,Elin-senpai! 'Pa K'bar?

Qiao : *nge-deathglare Kirana*

Elin : Loh? Kenapa Qiao?

Qiao : Entah kenapa...Itu kan kata-katanya Berwald-san...

Kirana : 'Mang 'Ku P'krin?

Agi : Loh,kok jadi obrolan ga-je gini? Kan udah kasih salam!

Elin : Eh? Iya ya...Kalo gitu kita kasih salam sekali lagi!

Semua : MOHON REVIEW-NYA! ONEGAI...ONEGAIII...ONEGAAAIIIIII... ONEGGGAAAAIIII...ONEEEGGGAAAAIIII...ONNNEEEEGGGGAAAAIII...OOONNNNEEEGGGGAAAIIII~~~! *dikemplang*


	2. Grup Pertama!

Hiyaa! Huaaah... Lumayan lama juga sejak nge-apdet chap 1.. Balik lagi Kirana Qiao Agi dan Elin di sini!

**Disclaimer** : *ngelirik ke bungkusan bergerak di kolong meja* Ga tau... Hehehe... (Nginget sejarah pencurian besar-besaran di ruang kerja Hidekaz Himaruya tadi malem hanya gara-gara dendam) ...

**Genre **:Comedy dan Fantasy,selebihnya ga tau...

**Summary **: Kini giliran kelompok pertama untuk menjelajahi Indonesia! Mari kita saksikan Kartika dan The First Group!

**Warning **: OOC,abal-abal,ga-je,fic ini sudah divonis penyakit mematikan bernama yaoi dan boy's love juga shounen-ai,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Indonesia's Journey

Di sinilah Kartika berada. Bandara Sultan Iskandar Muda, Aceh. Dia bersama Nabsen, adiknya yang merupakan Aceh tengah menunggu empat nation yang masuk dalam daftar The First Group.

"Huaahm! Lama sekali mereka! Mending di rumah, bisa main pe-es bareng Forys-chan, Mela-chan, dan yang lain..." keluh Kartika.

Nabsen hanya tersenyum maklum atas kelakuan kakaknya itu. Terdengar suara pengumuman, "Kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat jurusan Indonesia – Jerman, diberitahukan bahwa pesawat Garuda Airlines dari Jerman sudah mendarat. Harap menaiki pesawat sesuai dengan tiket anda. Terima kasih..." . Kartika tersenyum cerah, begitu juga Nabsen.

Mereka bergegas ke pintu masuk lobby bandara. Terlihat empat pemuda yang mereka kenali memasuki lobby. Sesosok pemuda ceria berbaju lengan pendek berwarna biru dengan celana panjang jeans a.k.a Feliciano, di sampingnya ada Ludwig mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans biru, lalu Kiku dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan celana panjang putih, dan Heracles yang berbaju lengan pendek berwarna aquamarine dengan celana jeans. Sungguh author-nya nosebleed membayangkan mereka semua *ditakol*.

Kartika maju sambil tersenyum manis, "Selamat datang di Indonesia lebih tepatnya di Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam... Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke hotel karena pasti anda kelelahan setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh..." sapa Kartika lancar.

Nabsen mengangkut barang-barang mereka karena dia ikut eskul Tae Kwon Do di sekolah khusus. Akhirnya mereka berenam menuju hotel di sana.

Hotel Lido Graha, Aceh. Mereka meninap di sana untuk satu minggu. Kartika sekamar dengan Nabsen. Feliciano dengan Ludwig,dan Kiku dengan Heracles. Selama jam istirahat (bebas mau ngapain aja) Kartika tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan tawa nista.

"Kita akan pesta malam ini... Hidup fujoshi!" serunya pelan pada Nabsen.

Nabsen pun berseru senang, "Yes! Aku ga sabar! Huhui! Kalo dijual ke Kak Elizaveta berapa ya?" serunya...

Di kamar lain, Feliciano sedang menonton televisi dengan Ludwig yang sedang menyiapkan baju untuk besok. "Ne, doitsu~~!" panggil Feli.

Ludwig melirik, "Ck! Italy, sudah kukatakan namaku bukan Doitsu! Namaku Ludwig! Tapi kalau kau kesusahan, bilang saja Germany!" tegur Ludwig.

"Ve~~... Tapi kan aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu doitsu~~~!" balas Feli tak mau kalah.

Ludwig baru saja ingin protes ketika dia mendapati bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Feliciano. Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri ya? Author masih junior dalam hal-hal yaoi ginian... (padahal udah ngoleksi banyak fic dan gambar rated-M..) ...

Berpindah ke kamar Kiku dan Hera, kelihatannya mereka belum menunjukkan gejala-gejala yang bikin Elizaveta teriak-teriak ga-je. "Ano... Hera-kun... Bisakah kau membantuku menarik koper-koper itu?" tanya Kiku sopan.

Hera berjalan lunglai (karena baru bangun tidur) ke arah Kiku namun... SETS! "KYAAA!" Kiku berseru ketika Hera tersandung koper dan jatuh ke arahnya.

"ZZZZZZ..." dan yang lebih parahnya, Hera tertidur di pangkuan Kiku...

Dan... di kamar para cewek, mereka tengah berpesta pora karena mendapat rekaman kejadian langka ini karena mereka sudah menyisipkan kamera CCTV di kamar masing-masing nation! Ohohoho... Kini mereka tengah ber-nosebleed ria. Bagi-bagi sama author ya? *ditendang Kartika* . Pokoknya malam itu mereka semua menjalani kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri...

~SKIP TIME~

Kartika menggeliat di kasurnya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. "HOAAA~~~HM!" dan sekarang nation kita menguap sangat lebar sehingga menyerupai kuda nil *author ditusuk pake keris*.

Perlahan, Kartika berjalan menuju kasur Nabsen. "Hoi! Nab! Bangun, oi! Udah pagi nih!" panggil Kartika sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Nabsen.

"Huuuuaaahhh... Pagi kak! Oh, ya... Feli-san, Ludwig-san, Kiku-san, dan Hera-san sudah dibangunkan?" tanya Nabsen sambil melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Kartika menggeleng, "Lebih baik aku bangunkan mereka dulu!" katanya sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar.

Sementara itu di kamar Ludwig-Feli...

"Italy! Bangun!" panggil Ludwig sambil menggosok giginya -?- pada Feliciano yang masih meringkuk di kasur.

"Italy! Bangun! Sudah pagi! Nanti Indo-san bisa marah!" panggil Ludwig sambil sedikit memperkeras suaranya. Tetap saja Feliciano tidak bergeming. Ludwig mulai habis kesabarannya.

"Feli! Kalau kau tak mau bangun, jatah pastamu akan kumakan!" seru Ludwig yang tentu saja bohong.

Siapa seme yang tega melihat uke-nya menderita? Terutama uke seimut dan semanis Feli... Dan seruan itu langsung tepat sasaran. Secepat kilat, Feliciano bangkit menuju kamar mandi, lalu mendi dengan kecepatan hyper-speed, setelah mandi dia memakai baju dan segera menyiapkan barang bawaan dan mengeceknya sekali lagi.

"VE~ SELESAI! PASTAKU TAK JADI DIMAKAN KAN,DOITSU?" seru Feliciano.

Ludwig sweatdrop, "Tidak kok, Italy..." jawab Ludwig.

'Lain kali, kalau ada latihan militer, aku akan mengancamnya seperti tadi saja... ' batin Ludwig sedikit senang karena telah mengetahui metode tepat membangunkan Feliciano pagi-pagi...

Di kamar Kiku dan Hera...

Urm... Sepertinya tak usah dijelaskan...Intinya : Kiku yang memang punya adat bangun pagi berusaha sekuat tenaga membangunkan seme-nya. Tapi namanya juga Heracles... Walau dibangunkan dengan cara yang ekstrim sekali pun (disetrum, diklaksonin sama mobil traktor, dijatohin pada ketinggian lebih dari 100 m) tak bisa bangun... Selamat berjuang bagi Kiku ya? *author dirajam pake katana* .

Kartika mengetuk pintu kamar Germany-Italy. "Cepatlah! Kita akan sarapan!" panggil Kartika sambil mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok 2 cowok yang memakai pakaian kasual khusus untuk daerah tropis.

Kartika tersenyum dan segera melangkah ke kamar Japan-Greece. "Sudah siap belum? Kita akan sarapan sebentar lagi!" seru Kartika.

Pintu terbuka, Kiku pun muncul dengan tampang kesusahan. "G-gomen Kartika-san... Tapi Hera-kun susah dibangunkan..." kata Kiku sopan.

Kartika terkikik geli. "Ya sudah,kau duluan saja... Biarkan dia tidur dulu..." . Kiku pun langsung menuju ruang makan.

Setelah semua berkumpul (minus Heracles) , mereka pun sarapan dengan menu khas Aceh seperti. Kartika dan Nabsen berkali-kali tersenyum ketika mendengar komentar ketiga nation itu tentang masakan khas Aceh.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita sudah sarapan... Kiku-san,tolong bangunkan Heracles-san... Nanti akan kubawakan bekal khusus untuknya... Oh,ya... Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan barang bawaan kalian?" tanya Nabsen di akhir penjelasannya.

Feliciano mengangguk ceria, Ludwig mengangguk sekali dengan pelan, Kiku mengangguk juga sebelum dia menuju kamarnya hendak membangunkan seme-paling-males-di-Hetalia-itu.

Setelah perjuangan panjang,mengharukan, dramatis, dan tragis juga dipenuhi dengan keringat, air mata, dan darah (LEBAY!) Kiku berhasil membawa (baca : menyeret) tubuh Heracles yang masih setengah sadar setengah tidur ke mobil. Kartika sudah mendecak, Nabsen terkikik, Feliciano berteriak "Ve~" dan "PASTAA~~!" , sementara Ludwig sudah duduk manis di jok belakang mobil.

Setelah memasukkan tubuh Heracles ke mobil di jok tengah, Kiku pun masuk dan duduk di jok tengah tepatnya setelah Feliciano masuk ke jok belakang. Kartika menyetir dengan Nabsen di sebelahnya.

"Uwaah! Setirnya Indonesia-san di kanan!" seru Feliciano kagum.

Kartika terkekeh pelan, Nabsen hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan 'norak' sang North Italy itu.

"Baiklah! Perjalanan pertama kita adalah... Museum Negeri Banda Aceh!" seru Nabsen girang.

~Di Museum~

"U-uwaa! Barang-barang di sini bagus!" decak kagum Feliciano kembali terdengar untuk yang ke...tujuh milyar empat ratus sembilan puluh delapan juta dua ratus lima puluh tiga ribu seratus sembilan puluh enam...

Kartika daritadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi, Museum Aceh didirikan pada masa pemerintahan Hindia Belanda, yang pemakaiannya diresmikan oleh Gubernur Sipil dan Militer Aceh Jenderal H.N.A. Swart pada tanggal 31 Juli 1915. Bangunannya merupakan sebuah rumah Aceh (Rumoh Aceh) yang berasal dari Paviliun Aceh yang ditempatkan di arena Pameran Kolonial (De Koloniale Tentoonsteling) di Semarang pada tanggal 13 Agustus — 15 Nopember 1914. Pada waktu penyelenggaraan pameran di Semarang tersebut,Paviliun Aceh memamerkan koleksi-koleksi yang sebagian besaradalah milik pribadi F.W. Stammeshaus, yang pada tahun 1915 menjadi Kurator Museum Aceh yang pertama..." jelas Kartika tenang. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong di Museum.

"Selain koleksi milik Stammeshaus, juga dipamerkan koleksi-koleksi berupa benda-benda pusaka para pembesar Aceh, sehingga dengan demikian Paviliun Aceh merupakan Paviliun yang paling lengkap koleksinya. Sistimatika penataran pameran di Paviliun Aceh pada Pameran Kolonial tersebut memperlihatkan gambaran mengenai etnografika dan hasil-hasil kesenian, alat-alat pertenunan Aceh dan hasil-hasilnya yang telah terkenal pada masa itu, senjata-senjata tajam yang diperlengkapi dengan foto-foto cara mempergunakannya. Penanggung jawab koleksi dan penataannya ditangani oleh F.W. Stammeshaus dan Overste Th. J. Veltman yang dikirim khusus oleh Gubernur Aceh Jenderal H.N.A. Swart. Disamping pameran tersebut, di muka Paviliun setiap saat dipertunjukkan tari-tarian Aceh..." sambung Nabsen membantu kakaknya.

"Sebagai tanda keberhasilan dalam pameran itu Paviliun Aceh memperoleh 4 mendali emas, 11 perak, 3 perunggu, dan piagam penghargaan sebagai Paviliun terbaik. Ke empat mendali emas tersebut diberikan untuk : pertunjukan, boneka-boneka Aceh, etnografika, dan mata uang; perak untuk : pertunjukkan, foto, dan peralatan rumah tangga. Karena keberhasilan tersebut Stammeshaus mengusulkan kepada Gubernur Aceh agar Paviliun tersebut dibawa kembali ke Aceh dan dijadikan sebuah Museum. Ide ini diterima oleh Gubernur Swart...Selanjutnya bisa kalian baca di buku ini..." kata Kartika mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan membagikan buku tipis pada para nation.

Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan, akhirnya mereka keluar dari Museum di Aceh itu. "Nah, selanjutnya kita ke... Danau Laut Tawar!" seru Kartika riang.

~Danau Laut Tawar~

Kartika berjalan sedikit agak cepat di depan para nation,agak lama mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan dan semak belukar, melintasi jalan setapak kecil yang terus menuju tujuan mereka, akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di danau yang dikatakan Indonesia itu...

"S-SUGOIII! DANAUNYA INDAH SEKALI!" seru Kiku berseri-seri, dia berlari ke arah Heracles yang (masih) tertidur di bawah pohon tempat mereka menaruh barang-barangnya.

"Hera-kun! Bangun! Danaunya indah sekali.. Kau harus lihat!" seru Kiku sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh seme-nya itu. Perlahan mata Heracles terbuka—

—dan melihat wajah uke-nya yang imut-imut ditambah setting cahaya matahari dari sudut kanan matanya, juga pantulan sinar danau...

"K-Kiku-chan... Indah sekali pemandangannya..." gumam Heracles tanpa sadar, Kiku tersenyum lebar.

"Iya.. Makanya kau harus bangun dan melihat ini!" seru Kiku sambil berusaha menegakkan keadilan... eh, salah... maksudnya menegakkan tubuh Heracles sehingga pemuda itu bisa melihat lebih jelas danau yang indah itu.

"Ve~ Indonesia-san! Detail danau ini bagaimana ya?" tanya Feliciano sambil berenang-renang di bagian danau yang dangkal.

Kartika tersenyum,dia sedaritadi duduk di dahan pohon yang kebetulan berada di atas air, kemudian secara perlahan dia turun ke danau dan berenang pelan ke arah mereka semua.

"Danau Laut Tawar adalah sebuah danau dan kawasan wisata yang terletak di Dataran Tinggi Gayo, Kabupaten Aceh Tengah, Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam. Suku Gayo menyebutnya dengan Danau Laut Tawar. Luasnya kira-kira 5472 hektar dengan panjang 17 km dan lebar 3,219 km. Volume airnya kira-kira 2537483884 m³..." terang Kartika sambil tetap berenang.

"Indonesia-san, kau pintar sekali..." puji Ludwig sambil sedikit blushing. Ya iyalah... Muji cewek kan susah... Ntar dikiranya...

"Ehehe...Terima kasih, Ludwig-san! Nah, kalau sudah puas berenang, cepat bilas dan kita akan pulang secepatnya!" kata Kartika riang. Mereka segera mempercepat renangnya...

~Di Hotel~

"Huaaaa... Aku senang sekali hari ini! Oh, ya...Besok kita akan ke mana, Indonesia-san?" tanya Kiku, Kartika menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya kita akan pergi ke Makam Sultan Iskandar Muda..." kata Kartika, dia berjalan sedikit di depan rombongan kecil itu.

"Dan hari berikutnya, kita akan pergi ke Perpustakaan Tanah Abee untuk membaca sedikit buku..." sambung Nabsen yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Begitukah? Baiklah... Kurasa kita harus menyimpan tenaga untuk besok... Oyasumi..." pamit Kiku sopan sebelum masuk ke kamar disusul Heracles.

Tak lama, Feliciano dan Ludwig pun masuk ke kamar mereka. Kartika masih berdiri di balkon luar kamarnya sedangkan Nabsen masih bermain dengan laptop kesayangannya...

~Keesokkan harinya~~

"VE~~! PAGI SEMUANYA!" teriak Feliciano yang yakin-pasti-langsung-membuat-telinga-anda-diamputasi-saking-kerasnya.

"Ahahaha... Pagi juga, Feliciano... Semangat sekali kau..." kata Kartika sambil tersenyum ke-ibu-an. Dia mengelus kepala Feliciano pelan, pemuda bertubuh sedikit kecil itu kini tertidur di pangkuan Kartika.

"Waw... Aku tak menyangka kau sanggup mengurusnya, Ludwig?" kata—ralat, sindir Kartika sambil melirik orang yang dimaksud. Ludwig hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka pun segera berangkat menuju Makam Sultan Iskandar Muda.

~Makam Sultan Iskandar Muda~

"Yoroshiku! Inilah dia, Makam Sultan Iskandar Muda!" seru Kartika dan Nabsen ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang komplek pemakaman itu.

"Oh, bagaimana sejarahnya, Indonesia-san?" tanya Kiku tertarik. Kartika tersenyum kecil.

"Makam Sultan Iskandar Muda merupakan tokoh penting dalam sejarah Aceh. Aceh pernah mengalami masa kejayaan, kala Sultan memerintah di Kerajaan Aceh Darussalam pada tahun 1607-1636 ia mampu menempatkan kerajaan Islam Aceh di peringkat kelima di antara kerajaan terbesar Islam di dunia pada abad ke 16. Saat itu Banda Aceh yang merupakan pusat Kerajaan Aceh, menjadi kawasan bandar perniagaan yang ramai karena berhubungan dagang dengan dunia internasional, terutama kawasan Nusantara di mana Selat Malaka merupakan jalur lalu lintas pelayaran kapal-kapal niaga asing untuk mengangkut hasil bumi Asia ke Eropa. Beliau bisa bertindak adil, bahkan terhadap anak kandungnya. Dikisahkan, Sultan memiliki dua orang putera/puteri. Salah satunya bernama Meurah Pupok yang gemar pacuan buruk laku Meurah, dia tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh dengan isteri orang. Yang menangkap sang suami, di rumahnya sendiri pula. Sang suami mencabut rencong, ditusukkannya ke tubuh sang isteri yang serong. Sang suami kemudian melaporkan langsung kepada Sultan, dan setelah itu di depan rajanya sang suami kemudian berharakiri (bunuh diri) Sultan, yang oleh rakyatnya dihormati sebagai raja bijaksana dan adil, jadi berang. Meurah Pupok disusulnya di gelanggang pacuan kuda dan dipancungnya (dibunuh) sendiri di depan umum... Yah, seterusnya kalian baca saja ya?" kata Kartika.

"Huaaa... Bangunan apa itu?" tanya Feliciano sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang merupakan—

"Itu Makam-nya Feli... Dan, di sini ada pantangan yang berisi tentang 'tidak boleh menunjuk makam dengan jari'... Mengerti?" tanya Nabsen sambil sedikit sweatdroped.

"Ups. Maaf..." kata Feliciano dengan nada menyesal...

SKIP TIME

"Yappai! Perpustakaan Tanah Abee!" seru Kartika riang.

Kiku dan Ludwig menyibukkan diri melihat-lihat buku di perpustakaan itu, Feliciano—yang tidak suka membaca—bermain-main bersama Nabsen di luar, sementara Heracles tertidur di dalam perpustakaan.

"Perpustakaan Kuno Tanoh Abeeterdapat di Desa Tanoh Abee, di kaki Gunung Seulawah, Aceh Besar. Perpustakaan Tanoh Abee terletak di dalam kompleks Pesantren Tanoh Abee yang didirikan oleh keluarga Fairus yang mencapai klimaks kejayaannya pada masa pimpinan Syekh Abdul Wahab yang terkenal dengan sebutan Teungku Chik Tanoh Abee. Beliau meninggal pada tahun 1894 dan dimakamkan di Tanoh Abee.

Pengumpukan naskah (manuskrip) Dayah Tanoh Abee telah dimulai sejak Syekh Abdul Rahim, kakek dari Syekh Abdul Wahab. Naskah yang terakhir ditulis pada masa Syekh Muhammad Sa'id, anak Syekh Abdul Wahab yang meninggal dunia pada tahun 1901 di Banda Aceh, dalam tahanan Belanda..." terang Kartika—yang tentu saja ga diwaro karena tamunya sibuk sendiri...

"Sudah waktunya pulang ya?" tanya Heracles. Kartika hanya mendecak kesal.

"Ya sudahlah... Kita pulang saja..." kata Kartika dengan nada putus asa. Bukan karena tamunya sibuk sendiri... Tapi karena perjalanan pertama ini... Tak ada hint yaoi-nya... *author mewek*

SKIP TIME *beneran deh... Author lagi ga ada mood dan ide...*

"Haah... Aku lelah hari ini... Malas sekali..." keluh Kartika di kamar.

Nabsen yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ayo kak! Aku tau tempat yang tepat untuk merilekskan diri!" ajak Nabsen.

"Nah, jadi teman-teman... Kita akan pergi ke... (SFX : JENG JENG!) PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS SIMPANG BALEK!" seru Nabsen riang pada tamu-tamunya.

"Uwah... Benar! Badanku jadi rileks lagi... Hei, Nabsen... Kau saja yang menjelaskan..." suruh Kartika. Nabsen hanya mengangguk kesal.

"Nah jadi teman-teman, Kolam air panas Simpang Balik terletak di Simpang Balik sekitar 8 Km dari Kota Redelong, Kabupaten Bener air panas ini diberi nama sesuai daerah oleh masyarakat sekitar. Kolam air panas ini sudah lama terkenal dan selalu ramai dikunjungi wisatawan ketika liburan. Ada dua lokasi pemandian air panas di Simpang Balik, yang pertama di pusat pasar yang sering dikunjungi oleh penduduk dan yang satunya berada diatas yang dibangun oleh Pemerintah Aceh. Disini dibangun 2 kolam, satu untuk pria dan satu untuk wanita. Menurut kepercayaan masyarakat setempat, bila mandi di kolam ini maka dapat menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit kulit... Jadi..." Nabsen cengo sendiri ketika melihat para tamunya...

... Feliciano sedang mandi sambil *piiiip* dengan Ludwig...

... Sementara Kiku dan Heracles tak beda jauh...

"KYAAAAAA!"

~ ^^" ~

"Hahaha! Nabsen tak apa-apa!" kata Kartika berusaha menghibur para tamunya yang panik dan khawatir karena tadi tiba-tiba Nabsen pingsan dengan mimisan...

"Hei, tak kusangka... Ini hari terakhir kita di sini..." kata Ludwig.

"Ya, benar! Kartika-san... Terima kasih ya, atas bantuan anda! Aku senang berlibur di sini!" puji Kiku.

Kartika hanya tertawa kecil. Dia sedang ada di bandara, mengantar kepulangan tamu-tamunya.

"Baiklah... Jaga diri kalian ya! Kapan-kapan mampir lagi! Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!" teriak Kartika semangat ketika rombongan itu pergi meninggalkannya.

TBC

Kirana : HAAA! BENERAN GA ADA IDE DAN MOOD NULISNYAAA!

Qiao : Belom lagi internetannya dibatesin...

Agi : KENAPA HIDUP INI BEGITU KEJAM!

Elin : Baru chap 2 ya... *author semuanya bunuh diri*

Nabsen : Kita lupakan kelakuan author yang diluar batas normal... Aku, Nabsen, dan kakakku—

Kartika : KARTIKA!

Nabsen & Kartika : PAMIT! DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW FIC ANCUR INI YA? 


	3. Grup Kedua  SumSel!

Ne... Mina, Ore wa Qiao here... Elin, Kirana dan Agi hanya sebagai author lewat... Soalnya jadwal saya buat chapter ini...

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei... (Kirana : uh... emonya... )

**Genre **: Comedy, Fantasy... DLL...

**Pairing **: USUK, RoChu... Ga tau deh bisa berhasil atau nggak...

**Summary **: Sekarang giliran kelompok 2 yang kebagian liburan. Kartika dan Nabiilah kelihatan senang sekali. Kenapa?

**Warning **: Bahasa tak baku,OOC,yaoi dan BL,ga-je bikin readers jejeritan kaya' orgil *ditampar* dan beberapa warning lainnya...so..DON'T LIKE PLEASED DON'T READ..

~2~2~2~2~2~2~2~2~

Indonesia's Journey

Chapter 3

"KAK KARTIKAA~~~!" panggilan merdu seorang adiknya membangunkan Kartika dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"U-ugh... Apaan sih, Nabiil?" gerutu Kartika sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Di ambang pintu, sosok cewek manis berpostur tubuh tinggi dan berambut pendek hitam tengah berdiri dengan muka ceria. "Pagi, Kak Tika!" sapanya sekali lagi.

Kartika mendengus, "Nabiil! Kamu itu! Jangan ganggu orang yang lagi tidur dong!" kata Kartika.

Dia berjalan menuju balkonnya. Nabiilah masuk ke kamarnya, "Hei, Nabiil..." panggil Kartika.

Nabiilah melirik ke arah kakaknya, "Apaan?" tanyanya.

Kartika menghela nafas, "Rasanya kok aku lupa sesuatu yang penting..." gumam Kartika.

Nabiilah tersenyum lebar, "Iya! Memang kakak lupa sesuatu!" serunya.

Kartika menaikkan alisnya, "Hah?" sahutnya.

"Bukannya hari ini kita mesti ke bandara Talangbetutu untuk menjemput Arthur-san, Alfred-san, Yao-san, dan Ivan-san?" tanya Nabiilah dengan semangat berapi-api.

Kartika melebarkan matanya sekaligus mencelos dalam hati. "I-itu berarti... HUAA! JAM BERAPA INI? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU, NABIIL? GAWAT! AKU MESTI BURU-BURU! SONO PERGI SIAP-SIAP!" seru Kartika pada Nabiilah yang cengar-cengir ga-je.

Nabiilah pun mempersiapkan semua hal yang kiranya diperlukan. Seperti baju, HP dan headset, kamera, handycam, buku catatan, dan sebagainya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, dia menuju meja makan.

"Wilujeng enjing, Teh Nabiil!" sapa Agnia, Jawa Barat. Nabiilah mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu duduk di mejanya. Segera dia mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai pepaya kesukaannya (emang ada? *PLAK!*) .

Tak lama, datanglah Kartika dalam pakaian yang cukup rapi dan penampilan yang juga rapi. Hanya saja mukanya terlihat sedikit lesu.

"HUAA~~! NABIIL, KENAPA GA BANGUNIN AKU SIH? UDAH JAM SEGINI... BELUM LAGI MESTI BERANGKAT KE BANDARA!" CoretKeluhCoret teriak Kartika.

Nabiilah hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kakaknya. "Udah kubangunin kok! Sampai-sampai aku pinjam toa masjid-nya Bagus buat ngebangunin..." sahut Nabiilah.

Kartika melirik Bagus yang daritadi menahan tawa. "Huh... Awas saja..." ancam Kartika pelan.

"Kak Tika! Nanti aku minta foto-fotonya ya!" pesan Agnia dibarengi dengan anggukkan beberapa adik perepuannya yang lain.

Ohohoho...Ternyata hampir semua dari mereka adalah... Kartika mengangguk semangat. "Ya sudah! Aku dan Nabiil pergi dulu! Dah, sampai jumpa!" seru Kertika sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu disusul Nabiilah.

~SKIP TIME~

Di bandara, terlihat 4 orang pemuda. Yang satu berambut blonde dengan mata saphire memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan jaket tanpa lengan biru tua, dan celana jeans biru. Di sampingnya, berambut pirang dengan mata emerald dengan alis setebal kue lapis legit berbaju kemeja putih dengan jeans hitam dan jaket yang tak diresleting berwarna abu-abu.

Lalu ada seorang berambut hitam dikuncir memakai baju berwarna merah dengan kerah mirip baju orang Cina dan bercelana jeans berwarna putih. Di sebelahnya lagi, berambut silver dengan mata violet dengan syal putih, jaket abu-abu, dan jeans hitam.

Mereka tampak bosan menunggu. Lelaki bermata sapphire a.k.a Alfred F. Jones sudah mulai merengek-rengek. Lelaki bermata emerald a.k.a Arthur Kirkland sudah mengumpat-umpat daritadi.

Lelaki bermata violet a.k.a Ivan Bragisnki hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam 'kolkolkolkolkol~ ' daritadi.

Lelaki berambut dikuncir adalah yang paling hebat, daritadi dia sabar menghadapi cobaan. Ckckck... Hebat sekali kau, Wang Yao... *author dilempar scone, hamburger, dan digetok pake pipa* ...

"UAAGH! IGGY! AKU SUDAH TAK SABAR!" teriak Alfred sambil memeluk kaki Arthur.

Arthur terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan Alfred dari kakinya, "HOI! BLOODY GIT! LEPASIN GUE!" teriaknya.

"Kolkolkol~ Kalian ini tak bisa diam, da?" tukas Ivan yang langsung membuat mereka beruda diam.

"Mereka berdua lama sekali, aru..." sahut Yao pelan.

"HUAA! KALIAN, MAAF MENUNGGU! NABIIL TAK MEMBANGUNKAN AKU, JADINYA TERLAMBAT! MAAA~~~~AAFF!" teriakan seorang gadis manis berambut hitam ikal panjang yang menyeruak dri lautan manusia terdengar menghampiri mereka.

"Kak Kartika! Tungguin!" di belakangnya ada seorang gadis juga yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Uwwah, maaf maaf... Kalian semua jadi sedikit terlambat... Maaf!" kata Kartika sambil bersujud di hadapan keempat tamunya.

"Ahahaha... Tak apa, aru..." kata Yao pelan sambil tertawa hambar, dia melirik ke arah 3 nation lain yang daritadi sudah jingkrat-jingkratan gara-gara ngamuk.

"OKE~~! KITA LANGSUNG SAJA KE PENGINAPAN~~~!" seru Kartika dan Nabiilah semangat. Para nation lain yang tadinya kesal malah berubah jadi ikut senang.

~Hotel Swarna Dipa~

"Nah! Kurasa Nabiil sudah men-chek in kita... Kalian masuk kamar masing-masing ya? Yao dengan Ivan, dan Arthur dengan Alfred?" kata Kartika riang meski dalam hati dia menjerit-jerit.

Para seme berteriak senang sementara para uke hanya sweatdrop mendengar keputusan sang Guide. "Ano... Kartika, kita akan pergi ke mana dulu?" tanya Arthur.

Kartika menoleh, "Eh? Oh... Baiklah... Aku akan menjelaskan rute perjalanan kita! Hari pertama yaitu sekarang kalian check-in ke hotel dan beristirahat... Lalu hari kedua, kita akan pergi ke Kawah Tengkurep dan Komplek Makam Sultan Machmud Badaruddin I... Hari ketiga, kita akan pergi ke Pusat Tenun Songket dan Danau Ranau... Hari keempat, kita akan pergi ke Air Terjun Tenang, tempat berikutnya adalah Museum Timah dan Museum Negeri... Hari kelima, hari terakhir kita berjalan-jalan, kita pergi ke Taman Arkeologi Kerajaan Sriwijaya.. Hari keenam adalah hari bebas dimana kalian bisa pergi jalan-jalan ke sekitar penginapan untuk refreshing atau membeli cinderamata... Hari ketujuh adalah hari terakhir kalian di sini, sekaligus hari kepulangan kalian ke negara masing-masing!" jelas Kartika riang.

"Ah? Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat tidur, kalian semua, aru~ !" ucap Yao sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Ivan, disusul kepergian (halah...) Arthur dan Alfred ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"So...?" tanya Kartika sambil menatap Nabiilah dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata : 'uwaw-keren-kita-pasti-mengadakan-pesta-malam-ini!' .

"Kita tunggu sajalah!" seru Nabiilah riang yang disambut anggukkan girang Kartika. Kedua gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mereka.

Malamnya, sekitar jam 20.18, duo jagoan kita mengendap-endap keluar kamar karena ingin tau apa yang dikerjakan para nation. Kartika menjejakkan kakinya di depan pintu kamar RoChu. Dari luar, dia bisa mendengar... mendengar... mendengar... mendengar... *digaplok* ...

... Mendengar Ivan sedang memasak sedangkan Yao sedang menonton TV ...

"Yah... Ga seru, ah!" keluh Nabiilah kesal, Kartika menepuk bahunya sehingga adik-kakak itu berhadapan.

"Tenang! Kan masih ada... Itu tuh..." gumam Kartika sambil senyum mesum dan ngelirik ke kamar USUK. Seketika Nabiilah langsung berubah ceria.

Mereka berjalan pelan ke arah depan pintu kamar mantan kakak beradik itu. Dan kali ini mereka mendengar ... mendengar ...

... Desahan Alfred?...

... Erangan Arthur?...

Kartika menutup mulutnya kaget, Nabiilah langsung menjauh sambil beristigfar. "Nabiil, mending balik ke kamar aja yuk..." ajak Kartika lemas karena membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kamar karena... hermh... yah... kau taulah... masalah rated soalnya...

"Huft... Hampir saja..." gumam Kartika sambil bersender di pintu.

"Erm? Kenapa? Apanya yang hampir saja?" tanya Nabiilah bingung, Kartika menghela nafas.

"Hampir saja ketahuan lah! Kamu pikir ap-" kata-kata Kartika terpotong oleh ketukan pintu. Kartika langsung menjauhi pintu sambil menatap Nabiil.

"S-siapa?" tanya Nabiil lantang pada sang pengetuk pintu. Dia kini berjalan menuju pintu sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Ah, ini aku, aru... Yao, aru ..." sebuah suara yang mereka kenal memecah keheningan malam ini. Nabiil dan Kartika menghembuskan nafas lega. Nabiil membuka kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat malam, aru... Kartika, Nabiilah, sebenarnya aku tak bisa tidur, aru..." keluh Yao pelan. Kartika memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah, aru... Terdengar seperti suara Alfred dan Arthur, aru... Bisakah kalian mengatakan pada mereka untuk berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu, aru?" tanya Yao yang langsung membuat lidah Nabiil dan Kartika kelu.

"A-ah... I-itu... B-baiklah... S-se-se-serahkan saja semuanya pada kami ..." jawab Kartika sambil tersenyum gugup. Yao memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, aru? Bicara kalian jadi gagap begitu, aru..." sahut Yao membuat Nabiil tersentak.

"A-ah! K-kami t-tidak a-apa-apa kok, Y-Yao-s-senpai!" seru Nabiil berusaha membantah. Yao meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu sehingga tampak seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir.

"AHA! Aku tau, aru! Kalian sedang berpura-pura gagap sehingga bisa menandingi Aziz Gaga (?) dan Lady Gagap (?) (tebalik, woi!) kan, aru?" tanya Yao semangat. Kartika dan Nabiil langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Y-ya... S-seperti i-itulah... Hehehe..." tukas Kartika cepat sambil tertawa hambar. Yao manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kalau kataku... Kalian sudah menandingi artis itu, aru! Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu, aru!" kata Yao sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kartika dan Nabiilah yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Untung saja Yao-senpai agak... bodoh? Jadi bisa kita tipu..." gumam Nabiilah yang disambut anggukkan kepala Kartika.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita tidur untuk besok!" seru Kartika. Mereka berdua pun segera pergi tidur.

~Keesokan Harinya~

"Nah! Kalian semua tidur nyenyak tadi malam? Kuharap begitu! Ayo kita berangkat menuju tujuan pertama, yaitu Kawah Tengkurep! Oh, ya... Arthur? Kau baik saja? Kok jalannya seperti... agak mengangkang begitu...?" tanya Kartika heran—sekaligus ngeri—melihat Arthur berjalan gontai terseok-seok dan ngangkang ke arah mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan Kartika, Arthur langsung menegang dengan sedikit semburat merah di mukanya.

"Ah! Tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa!" bantah Arthur, dia pun melirik tajam ke arah Alfred yang cengar-cengir. 'Tadi malam kau kelewat kasar sih, Alfred!' batin Arthur dalam hati. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil, 'Tapi... biar kasar... aku suka kok...' batinnya lagi... (yang langsung membuat author berwajah QAQ")

Maka dimulailah perjalanan para pendekar (?) kita itu ke tempat yang disebut Kawah Tengkurep...

~^0^~

"Huah... Jadi ini yang dinamakan Kawah Tengkurep? Indah sekali!" seru Alfred riang. Dengan semangat, dia melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari (?) menuju gerbang yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Alfred! Hosh... Jangan cepat-cepat, aru! Kita tertinggal jauh!" seru Yao yang berada JAUH di belakang Alfred. Kartika terkekeh pelan, sementara Nabiilah hanya sweatdroped daritadi melihat kelakuan para Nation yang aduhai-keren-sekali-sampai-ingin-muntah-dan-mencret-lima-tahun itu.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang nan mengharukan, mereka dengan selamat sentausa sampai di tempat yang dinamakan Kawah Tengkurep itu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya—tidak sesuai namanya yang mengarah ke 'kawah yang ada di gunung'—Kawah Tengkurep adalah sebuah kompleks pemakaman Raja-raja di Palembang di masa silam. Setiap tahun tempat ini penuh dengan para wisatawan yang ingin berziarah maupun hanya ingin berekreasi..." jelas Nabiilah singkat, namun dapat dipahami para Nation itu.

Kita skip saja bagian ini... Author belum mendapat referensi terpercaya (halah... bahasanya..) dari mbah Gugel dan tante Wiki...

Lanjut, gan!

Nabiilah yang berbadan tinggi semampai, ditambah rambut pendek hitam sebahu dan mata cokelat yang cukup sipit dengan lihainya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesak-desakkan ingin masu menuju komplek Pemakaman Sultan Machmud Badaruddin I. Lain halnya dengan Alfred, dia terjebak di antara kerumunan orang-orang, bahkan sampai nyasar mengingat author-nya lagi nyari bahan buat dibikin mainan... *digempur UFO*

"MY GOD! KARTIKA AMA YANG LAIN KEMANA? GUE KESASAR! HIKS! TOLONGIN GUEEE! IGGY!" ratap Alfred dengan suara yang menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya (apanya?) sambil menangis terbahak-bahak (?) . Kartika yang sedang menyusul Nabiilah menoleh ke belakang karena merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah, daa~?" tanya Ivan sambil memiringkan otaknya—eh! Salah! Kepalanya!

"Ga tau. Rasanya ada yang kurang aja... Tapi... Ah, engga ada yang kurang ah!" gumam Kartika sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kembali ke arah Alfred yang masih nangis ga-je di atas gerbang (?) . Mo nyari mati, bang?

Sedang seru-serunya (?) Alfred menangis, datanglah seorang anak kecil cewek sambil bawa-bawa kelinci. Tuh anak nangis juga...

Alfred yang tak sengaja melihatnya menjadi iba dan berniat menculik—Eh... Maksudnya menanyakan keadaan anak itu. "Haloo~! Siapa namamu, nak? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Alfred sambil tersenyum hangat. Si anak mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks... Kelinciku... Hiks... Dia terluka... Hiks... Kasian Nusa... Hiks..." kata anak itu sambil menunjukkan kelinci itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Alfred sekali lagi sambil menggendong anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Hiks... Annisa Syahri Ramadhan... Hiks..." kata anak yang bernama Nisa itu. Alfred tersenyum ke-bapak-an sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari tempat duduk yang teduh.

Setelah menemukan tempatnya, dia mendudukkan Nisa di sampingnya dan Nusa—kelinci itu—dia letakkan di pangkuannya. Lalu dari kantong ajaib—Salah! Maksudnya dari kantong jaketnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kain bersih dan sebotol air minum. (Tumben, Fred? Biasanya bawa soda? Wkwkwkw... *dihantam patung Liberty* )

Dibersihkannya luka Nusa. Tampaknya kaki kelinci itu terkena benda tajam, luka sayatannya cukup dalam dan memanjang. Kemudian setelah bersih dan darah tidak mengucur lagi, Alfred membalut luka itu dengan kain dan kembali menggendong Nisa beserta Nusa.

"Tenang... Nusa sudah tak apa lagi... Kau ke sini sendiri?" tanya Alfred ramah. Nisa menggeleng.

"Hiks... Aku datang bersama kakak... Hiks... Namanya Alya Dian Permata..." jawab Nisa. Alfred tersenyum sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian pengumuman.

Segera badan tegap-namun-gendut milik Alfred itu berlari ke arah bangunan yang dimaksud. Sampai di sana, Alfred butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya sebelum meminta pada penjaga untuk mengumumkan anak hilang itu.

Lihat keadaan Kartika sebentar...

Arthur merasa ada yang aneh, entah kenapa. Namun dia biarkan sajalah...

"Komplek pemakaman SMB II tersebut terletak di tengah-tengah pemakaman umum Islam yang letaknya di Kelurahan Santiong, Kecamatan Ternate Tengah Provinsi Maluku Utara. Pemakaman tersebut pernah dipugar oleh Gubernur Sumatera Selatan, Sainan Sagiman pada tahun 1987, komplek makam panjangnya kurang lebih 40 meter, lebarnya kira-kira 12 meter dengan tembok setinggi 3 meter. Di dalam komplek pemakaman berdiri sebuah Gubah yang berbentuk persegi empat kurang lebih 4 x 4 meter, di dalam Gubah terdapat 3 buah makam, yaitu makam SMB II di tengah, istrinya di sebelah kiri, dan keluarga dekatnya disebelah kanannya (tanpa nama)... Ngg... Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kartika di akhir penjelasannya.

Yao mengangkat bahu, Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya, Arthur mengernyitkan dahi, Nabiilah nampak heran. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang yang menjadi korban. Ahahaha. *digaplok Alfred*

Poor Alfred. *Sekali lagi dilempar pake patung Liberty*

Kembali ke Alfred~ Seru loh! Bikin Nation kesasar gini~! *dan untuk kesekian kalinya, author menghindar dari pembantaian Alfred*

"**PENGUMUMAN BAGI ALYA DIAN PERMATA, DITUNGGU ADIKNYA ANNISA SYAHRI RAMADHAN DI BAGIAN PENGUMUMAN—DAN, OH, YA... SEKALIAN SAMA KELINCINYA NUSA JUGA! SEKALI LAGI...**"

Alfred hanya sweatdrop mendengar pengumuman aneh itu, sementara Nisa masih menangis. Tak lama, datanglah Alya yang dimaksud. Dia berterimakasih banyak pada Alfred.

"Ngg... Maaf, kak... Gimana ceritanya kakak ini bisa nemuin ade saya?" tanya Alya sambil menggendong Nisa. Alfred hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menceritakan pertemuan awalnya dengan Nisa dan Nusa.

"Hm... Begitu... Ya sudahlah, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya ya, kak Alfred! Aku pamit dulu! Pulang yuk, Nisa, Nusa!" pamit Alya sebelum kembali menuju gerbang keluar. Alfred tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi ke arah stand-stand yang ada di luar gerbang.

...

...

...

Baka Alfred. Udah tau kesasar bukannya sekalian dia minta pengumuman soal dirinya juga...

Ketika Alfred menyadari itu, dia kembali menghela napas panjang sekali dari sini sampai ke Jupiter (?) sebelum kembali menitikkan air mata...

Kartika dan Nabiilah, disusul yang lain setelah melihat-lihat komplek akhirnya kembali pulang. Namun, sampai di gerbang, Arthur melihat Alfred yang menangis sambil dipalak preman-preman ganas! Wah! Alfred! Lawan napa! Lo kan badannya kekar gitu!

Arthur memberitahu yang lain, namun mereka semua terlalu takut untuk menghadapi preman-preman itu. Alfred pun sudah babak belur begitu... Kasian...

Arthur semakin marah melihat salah satu dari preman itu memukul Alfred. Dia akhirnya pergi untuk menolong Alfred. "STOP!" teriak Arthur sambil meraih kayu yang berada di dekatnya sambil menodongkannya pada preman itu.

"Kalau dilanjutkan, aku takkan segan-segan lagi memukul kalian dan memanggil polisi!" ancam Arthur. Plus aura hitam dari tubuhnya dibantu aura hitam dari Ivan dan Kartika. Oh, ya. Nabiilah jangan dilupakan. Sedangkan Yao sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang mereka dengan Kung Fu-nya.

Melihat itu semua, preman itu segera kabur dan Arthur berlari menuju ke arah Alfred. Tampak benjol besar di bagian kepala Alfred. Arthur berlutut di hadapan Alfred yang masih menangis. "Git! Tenanglah! Kau ini kenapa? Padahal badanmu lebih kekar dari preman itu! Kemana Alfred Hero yang biasanya?" bentak Arthur, cara yang salah... Alfred malah menangis makin keras.

"Hiks... Maaf... T-Tuan... M-maafkan saya... Hiks..."

"Eh?" Kartika tercengang mendengarnya. "Tuan?" tanya Nabiilah kaget. Arthur membelalakkan matanya.

"Alfred! Apa yang kau biacarakan? Ini aku, Arthur! England! Iggy!" seru Arthur. Namun Alfred malah menunduk sambil menangis. Kartika yang panik segera memanggil supir pribadinya untuk menjemput mereka dan membawa Alfred.

Sampai di rumah Nabiilah, Alfred masih sedikit menangis. Namun selebihnya dia sudah lebih baik. Rupanya, karena dipukul di bagian kepala terlalu kencang, memori Alfred 'terhapus' atau dengan kata lain, kehilangan ingatan. Arthur langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"T-Tuan... Sir... S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? K-kenapa saya ada di sini?" tanya Alfred gugup sambil mundur perlahan melihat Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Nabiilah, dan Kartika.

"Ternyata memang benar kehilangan ingatan..." gumam Nabiilah khawatir.

"Maaf Arthur! Maafkan aku! Alfred juga!" sesal Kartika panik.

Alfred nampak bingung dengan semuanya sebelum datangalah Tony! Yeiiyy!

"Bip... Biipipipiippp... Bibibip!" seru Tony. Yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh keempat orang lainnya.

"Eh? T-temanku?" tanya Alfred gugup. Dia makin panik melihat Tony mendekat ke arahnya dan—

TUNG! BRAKK! PESSSS...

Dengan tega dan sadisnya, Tony memukul kepala Alfred sekuat tenaga. Membuat pemuda Amerika itu pingsan. "TONY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Arthur geram.

"Bipppiiipii... Pipppiiiiiiibiiii!" seru Tony sebelum menghilang. Dasar alien aneh! Datang tak diantar pulang tak dijemput! (kebalik, mas!)

Kita skip saja...

Keesokan harinya, mentari muncul dari ufuk Timur. Bangunlah para penghuni di rumah bergaya tua milik Nabiilah itu. Masih ingat soal Alfred? Hari ini mereka semua harus berterima kasih pada Tony karena dia berhasil mengembalikan ingatan Alfred.

"Yosh! Alfred kan sudah kembali! Kita langsung berangkat menuju Pusat Tenun Songket dan Danau Ranau saja!" seru Nabiilah riang.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju Pusat Tenun Songket, kali ini tak ada kecelakaan seperti kemarin.

"Tenun/_Siwet_Songket Palembang merupakan kerajinan tradisional khas masyarakat Palembang dan umumnya merupakan hasil industri rumah tangga. Pekerjaan menenun biasanya dilakukan kaum wanita, walaupun akhir-akhir ini kaum pria juga sudah berpartisipasi membuatnya. Songket adalah kain tenun yang dibuat dengan teknik menambah benang _pakan_ sebagai hiasan, yaitu dengan menyisipkan benang perak, emas atau benang warna di atas benang _lungsin_. Tenun ini memiliki berbagai motif, seperti: _lepus, jando beraes, bunga inten, tretes midar, pulir biru, kembang suku hijau, bungo cino, bunga pacik_, dan lain-lain.

Pembuatan Tenun Songket Palembang pada dasarnya dilakukan dalam dua tahap, yaitu (1) tahap menenun kain dasar dengan konstruksi tenunan rata atau polos dan (2) tahap menenun bagian ragam hias yang merupakan bagian tambahan dari benang _pakan_. Masyarakat Amerika dan Eropa menyebut cara menenun seperti itu sebagai _inlay weaving system_... Benarkan?" tanya Kartika sambil melirik negara yang di maksud. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Permisi, mbak! Karena anda adalah personifikasi negara Indonesia, juga salah satu pengunjung yang terhormat... Ini, kami memberikan kain tenun ini..." kata seorang pemuda sambil menyodorkan selembar kain yang nampak keren dan epik sekali—tentu saja diterima dengan baik!

"Nah~! Sekarang kita ke Danau Ranau yuk!" ajak Kartika girang penuh keceriaan. Hampir mirip Alfred. Mereka pun menuju Danau Ranau. Dan entah kenapa fic ini rasanya alurnya kecepetan... *dihajar*

"ANJIR! DANAUNYA KEREN BANGET!"

Tebak teriakkan siapa itu?

Bagi yang menjawab Yao ; maaf, tapi anda salah total karena Yao hanya melebarkan matanya sambil bergumam, "Waaawww..."

Bagi yang menjawab Alfred ; hari ini mungkin bukan keberuntungan anda, karena Alfred langsung berenang di danau...

Bagi yang menjawab Arthur ; Ngg... Hampir benar, namun Arthur perkataannya lebih syurgawi...

Bagi yang menjawab Kartika dan Nabiilah ; mereka kan sudah sering melihatnya, ngapain juga mereka teriak seperti itu?

Bagi yang menjawab Ivan ; SELAMAT! ANDA BENAR SEKALI! YANG BERTERIAK BEGITU ADALAH IVAN! MUAHAHAHHAHHAHAAA!

Nabiilah cengo melihat Ivan yang langsung keluar OOC-mode-nya. Personifikasi Russia yang pendiam itu tiba-tiba jadi semangat dan segera mengeluarka kamera untuk menjepret gambar yang diambil dari sudut panang yang tepat!

"Ah... Ehem... Danau Ranau merupakan danau terbesar dan terindah di Sumatera Selatan yang terletak di kecamatan Banding Agung Kabupaten UKO Selatan (dahulu masuk dalam wilayah Kabupaten Ogan Komering Ulu). Berjarak sekitar 342 km dari kota palembang, 130 km dari kota Baturaja, dan 50 kilometer dari Muara Dua, ibu kota OKU Selatan, dengan jarak tempuh dengan mobil sekitar 7 jam dari kota Palembang. Sementara dari Bandar Lampung, danau ini bisa ditempuh melalui Bukit Kemuning dan Liwa. Secara geografis, danau ini terletak di perbatasan Kabupaten OKU Selatan Propinsi Sumatera Selatan dan Kabupaten Lampung Barat Propinsi Lampung.

Danau Ranau yang mempunyai luas sekitar 8×16 km dengan latar belakang gunung Seminung (ketinggian ± 1.880 m dpl), dikelilingi oleh bukit dan lembah. Pada malam hari udara sejuk dan pada siang hari cerah suhu berkisar antara 20° – 26° Celsius. Terletak pada posisi 4°51′45″ bujur selatan dan 103°55′50″ bujur timur..." terang Kartika.

"Menurut legenda yang ada, danau ini tercipta dari gempa besar dan letusan vulkanik dari gunung berapi yang membuat cekungan besar. Sungai besar yang sebelumnya mengalir di kaki gunung berapi itu kemudian menjadi sumber air utama yang mengisi cekungan/belahan itu. Dan lama-kelamaan lubang besar itu penuh dengan air. Kemudian di sekeliling danau baru itu mulai ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman, di antaranya tumbuhan semak yang oleh warga setempat disebut ranau. Maka danau itu pun dinamakanlah Danau Ranau. Sisa gunung api itu kini menjadi Gunung Seminung yang berdiri kokoh di tepi danau berair jernih tersebut..." sambung Nabiilah sambil tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sambil berenang dan setelahnya, mereka pun kembali ke rumah Nabiilah. Tenang! Mereka sudah check-out hotel kok!

"Ngg... Well... Selamat pagi semua..." sapa Nabiilah lemas pada semua Nation itu.

"Kau kenapa, aru?" tanya Yao cemas. Nabiilah tersenyum paksa sambil menggeleng.

"Hei! Semangatlah! Hari ini kita pergi ke Museum! Museum Timah dan Museum Negeri!" seru Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Kartika agak kaget sambil menatap Alfred yang cengengesan.

"Gini-gini aku inget loh! Sekarang langsung cabut yuk!" ajak Alfred sambil nyengir nista.

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat dia ngomong ada apa-apanya deh..." gumam Nabiilah. Kartika mengangguk setuju.

"Nah! Museum Timah, here we come!" teriak Kartika penuh kegembiraan.

Sampai di Museum Timah, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bangunan sebelum memasuki bangunan itu.

"Museum Timah  
sudah didirikan sejak zaman UPTB (Unit Penambangan Timah Bangka). Setelah terjadi restrukturisasi dalam tubuh PT Tambang Timah (Persero), maka museum tersebut langsung dikelola oleh PT. Timah. Lalu, diadakanlah renovasi terhadap bangunan museum pada tahun 1979.

Alasan PT. Timah memilih bangunan yang sekarang menjadi Museum Timah itu adalah karena bangunan tersebut memiliki nilai sejarah yang tinggi. Pada masa perjuangan, gedung tersebut sering dijadikan gedung pertemuan. Bahkan, Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta pun pernah menginap disana..." terang Kartika.

"Museum Timah dibuka dari pukul 08.00 WIB hingga pukul 17.00 WIB setiap harinya. Bila pengunjung membutuhkan informasi yang lebih lengkap mengenai koleksi yang ada di museum, maka penjaga akan menghubungi pihak Humas PT. Timah untuk datang dan memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkan pengunjung..." sambung Alfred secara spontan.

"WHA—ALFRED? TAU DARIMANA?" teriak Kartika kaget setengah sekarat. Alfred hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Next stop is... Museum Negeri!" seru Nabiilah tanpa ada semangat. Nampaknya dia lemas sekali...

(kita ubah adegan jadi dialog ya?)

Katika : Museum Negeri Sumatera Selatan "Balaputra Dewa" diresmikan pada 5 November 1984. Namanya diambil dari nama raja Sriwijaya yang berkuasa pada abad ke-9 Masehi. Pengembangan bentuk fisik museum ini dilaksanakan pada tahun anggaran 1997/1998...

Nabiilah : Yup! Nah... Ngg... Alfred-san, selanjutnya kita ke mana?

Alfred : (lirik Nabiilah samnbil nyengir) Air Terjun Tenang dong!

Siiip! Dan mereka pun langsung menuju Air Terjun Tenang yang konon katanya indah sekalii~~...

Nabiilah : Air Terjun Curup Tenang Ini merupakan air terjun tertinggi di Sumatera Selatan yang terletak dekat desa Bedegung , Kecamatan Tanjung Agung sekitar 56 km di selatan muara enim. Air terjun setinggi 99 meter ini bersumber dari mata air yang tak pernah kering di celah bukit barisan dan kebawah membentuk sebuah sungai kecil yang deras. Curup Tenang merupakan objek wisata alam andalan daerah ini. Berlokasi di kecamatan Tanjung Agung desa padang bindu...

Kartika : Naaahhh! Sekarang, mari berenang!

Dan para Nation MKKB itu pun berenang dengan riang dan gembira di air terjun itu. Sungguh... Author jadi pengen ikutan tour gratis ituuuuuu~... (digempur berjamaah)

Arthur : Mornin'!

Alfred : Morning too, Iggy! Mau 'morning kiss' ga?

Arthur : A-Apa sih? Sono pergi! (tsundere + blushing)

Alfred : Yaaahh... Iggy ga mau... (pundung)

Kartika + Nabiilah : (kecewa sambil nangis darah ga jadi ngeliat pair USUK)

Yao : Lha... Ini napa semuanya parada nangis gini, aru?

Ivan : Kita tinggalin aja, daaa~...

Kartika : Hadeuuuhh... Hari terakhir ini! Besok kan bebas, terus lusa mereka pulang... Semangat dong! Cuman satu tempat doang kok!

Nabiilah : (jalan lemes + gontai ke arah pintu) Iya dah... Demi Indonesia Merdeka! Aku harus bertahan!

Arthur : Udah siap belom?

All : SIIP!

Kartika : Kita cabut!

Kartika : Ahem. Taman ini dibagun di atas situs Karang Anyar yang didasari konsep-konsep pelestarian dan pemanfaatan peninggalan purbakala. Peresmiannya dilakukan oleh Presiden Soeharto pada tanggal 22 Desember 1994. Ditandai dengan peletakan kembali replica Kedukan Bukit yang merupakan tonggak sejarah lahirnya Kerajaan Sriwijaya. Berdasarkan interprestasi foto udara situs Karang Anyar merupakan bangunan air yang penting pada masa awal kerajaan Sriwijaya dan ditemukan juga sisa-sisa bangunan bata, fragmen-fragmen, gerabah, keramik, sisa perahu, dan benda-benda sejarah lainnya. Didalam lokasi taman ini terdapat tiga gedung utama yaitu, gedung museum yang menyimpan arkeologi peninggalan Sriwijaya dan perahunya. Dalam perkembangan sejarah kuno Indonesia meliputi kurun waktu ke 7-13M. Gedung Pendopo Agung untuk keperluan pameran-pameran, temporer, seminar, dan lain-lain. Dan gedung prasasti yang menyimpan replica prasasti Kedukan Bukit serta prasasti peresmian Taman Purbakala ini. Di samping itu di pulau Gempaka terdapat Disflag berupa struktur bata hasil eksavasi. Dalam lingkungan taman ini juga terdapat kanal-kanal...

Nabiilah : Akhirnyaaa! Dengan berakhirnya penjelasan ini, maka tour resmi part kedua pun selesai dilaksanakan! TERIMA KASIH TUHAAANNN! (sujud syukur)

(KITA SKIP LANGSUNG AJA, mager mulai kumat... *dihajarr* )

Kartika : Dadaa! Ntar ke sini lagi yaa! (lambai-lambai dengan semangat)

Nabiilah : Daa... (senyum manis sambil ngangkat tangan se-idung, maksudnya sejajar sama idung)

Alfred : DAAAAHHH! (semangat)

Arthur : (cuman nganggukin kepalanya doang, maklum, tsundere sih...)

Yao : Terima kasih atas bantuannya, aru! Sampai jumpa, aru!

Ivan : Da, daaa~!

Dan berakhirlah tour Sum-Sel ini seiring dengan makin tingginya pesawat itu terbang...

TBC

#nowplaying : To The Sky – Owl City

Kirana : HUAAGGHH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI!

Qiao : Jaga sikapmu.

Agi : Chapter-nya ga-je abis ya? (baca ulang berkali-kali)

Elin : Mau gimana lagi? Yang penting REVIEW lah...

The Trio of Author Sableng : PLEASE REVIEW!

Puppuku Elin Pucho : REVIEW YAAA!


	4. Grup Ketiga JaTim!

Urm...Gimana nih...M-mulai dari perkenalan aja,ya? Saya disini,Agi! Jadwal saya buat chapter ke-4...Pertama saya mau berterimakasih pada yang sudah berkenan me-review...Saya berterima kasih sekali...Semoga amal perbuatannya diterima di _sana_ nantinya...Hehehe...

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei yang bikin...Saya sih ga bisa bikin pilem sebagus gitu...Fic ini aja ancur banget...

**Genre **: Fantasy dan Comedy kurasa...

**Pairing **: PruCan...Dan SpaMano... Ada hint dikit, coba tebak hint apaaa? (lirik mesum naskah cerita) *ditabok readers*

**Summary **: Err...Kini bagian kelompok 3 untuk merasakan liburan di Indonesia. Kali ini ada double pair untuk kedua kalinya. Kartika dan Forysca berbunga-bunga...

**Warning** : Ga-je,OOC,ga penting,saya ga jamin selesai baca fic ini anda masih waras,ada yaoi also known as BL meski dikit inside,dan warning lainnya...*pundung bareng Matthew dipojokkan* -?-

**Indonesia's Journey**

Chapter 4

"Forysca-chan! Sudah siap belum?" panggilan Kartika untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terdengar.

Gadis yang rambutnya tengah dikuncir dua kanan-kiri itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal. Pasalnya, sudah sepuluh menit dia berdiri di situ menunggu adiknya yang sangat kecil *author ditikam keris* maksudnya _agak_ chibi itu. Akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 135 cm (aduhh.. kecil amat yak? *author dihajar*) dengan rambut ikal pendek dan mata cokelat kehitaman.

"Ah! Forysca-chan! Cepatlah! Kita sudah hampir telat! Aku ga mau kejadian kaya' si Nabiil keulang lagi... Oh, ya... Dimana Mela-chan?" tanya Kartika.

"Mela lagi belajar sama Mael dan Salsa... Cepetan yuk, kak!" sahut Forysca semangat.

Kartika tersenyum dan mereka pun berlari dengan semangat masa muda mereka (?) ke ruang keluarga.

"Ah, selamat pagi Kak Kartika! Forys!" sapa Hasya, NTT.

Kartika menyahut, "Pagi juga, Hasya-chan!" sahutnya.

Lain halnya dengan Forysca yang langsung mengambil roti bakar di meja ruang keluarga.

"Ahahaha... Forys-kachan sudah mulai kebiasaannya..." tukas Safira, Sulawesi Selatan.

Forysca menengok ke arah Safira, "Jangan memanggilku Forys-kachan! Kalo mau Forysca-chan!" seru Forysca menginterupsi kata-kata Safira. (Tau kenapa? Soalnya pelafalan kata 'Forysca' itu dilafalkan menjadi 'Fo-Ris-Ka'... Nah, karena ada tambahan '-chan' jadinya 'Fo-Ris-Ka-Chan'... Gituu... Ditambah lagi, si Forysca ini sering dipanggil Forys...)

"Bukannya sama aja, ya?" sahut Pier, NTB kembarannya Hasya seraya asyik main laptop.

Forysca mendengus kesal, "Diem lu, PER sepeda!" ejeknya pada Pier.

"Apa lo bilang, sipit PENDEK?" balas Pier tak mau kalah. Emang dasar si Pier yang dodol... Udah tau 'sipit' dan 'pendek' itu kata tabu bagi Forys, pake disebut-sebut segala. Sambil teriak lagii...

"Waduh, waduh... Mulai lagi nih..." gumam Dimas, Yogyakarta, seraya terkikik pelan. Kartika menghela nafas, kedua adiknya yang satu ini memang pantas disebut petarung abadi. Setiap hari selaluuuuuuu aja bertengkar. Tentu saja hal ini berlaku hanya untuk personifikasinya... Kalau provinsinya? Nggak kok!

"Udah deh, Foryskacang dan Pier Geandro Hararese Mingkem!" seru Agnia. Dia langsung kena deathglare dari 2 orang yang dilerainya.

"Pier... Geandro... Apa?" tanya Pier dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

Kalau Forys sih, udah kebal diejek begituan, tapi dia kesel juga.

"Yah, kau kan bernama panjang Pier Geandro Haseo Manurung, tapi karena kau susah dibilangin juga susah mingkem, makanya diplesetin jadi Pier Geandro Hararese Mingkem..." jawab Agnia tenang. Pier merengut ke arah Agnia yang dibalas dengan tatapan tenang.

"Udah deh, kita jadi telat nih! Ayo pergi, Forysca-chan!" seru Kartika. Mereka pun segera menuju bandara Juanda di Surabaya.

~Di Bandara~

"Hua~~... Jadi ini ya, Indonesia~~~~?" seru Antonio, dia melompat-lompat senang di bandara.

"SHUT UP! YOU TOMATO BASTARDO!" seru Lovino sambil menggetok kepala seme-nya itu.

"Aduh~~... Lovi~~... Sakit nih~~~..." ringis Antonio yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari uke-nya tercinta itu.

"Jadi ini ya, Indonesia? Cocok sekali untuk orang yang AWESOME sepertiku!" ujar Gilbert narsis.

"AWESOME 'PALA LOE PEYANG! YANG BENER ASEM KALI!" gerutu Lovino yang dibalas cemberut oleh Gilbert.

"Sudahlah, Lovino, Gilbert..." sebuah suara berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Hah? Siapa yang ngomong?" tanya Lovino kebingungan.

"Ini aku, Matthew... Kanada..." gumam Matthew pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya beruang Matthew yaitu Kumajiro.

"Kumakichi! Ini aku, Matthew!" seru Matthew pada beruang kesayangannya.

Oke, kita skip saja kelakuan para nation gila itu *didepak Gilbert, dilempar tomat, dan dicakar beruang* . Kini kita beralih ke arah Kartika dan Forysca.

"Aduh... Mereka di mana lagi?" kata Kartika kebingungan, pasalnya dia sudah mencari selama hampir 45 menit.

Forys yang daritadi diam sambil bermian PSP melirik ke arah papan pengumuman dan kemudian terkikik pelan. "Kenapa, For?" tanya Kartika bingung.

Forys tiba-tiba tertawa maniak, "Tentu saja, Kakak! Ini lobby untuk penerbangan domestik kok! Hahaha... Harusnya kita mencari di penerbangan internasional!" sembur Forys membuat Kartika malu sendiri.

Kartika langsung bangkit dan mengajak adiknya yang agak-agak mirip loli itu ke lobby penerbangan internasional. Di sana telah menunggu Kelompok 3 yang berpenampilan... OMG... Kasual yang keliatannya keren banget! Terutama Mattie! (Kirana : AKU PENGGEMARMU LOH, MATTIE! *dilempar tomat*) .

"Ahaha... Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu..." sesal Kartika sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tak apa kok! Kami juga baru datang!" seru Antonio riang, dia masih melompat-lompat layaknya orang gila *diinjek Antonio* .

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kita langsung saja ke hotel!" seru Kartika semangat, disambut tepuk tangan para nation itu (?) .

"Permisi, Kartika-san! A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." suara lembut nan pelan Matthew memanggil Kartika membuat sang empunya nama menoleh.

"Ah! Mattie-chan! Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan Kumajiro-kun?" tanya Kartika yang membuat Matthew terharu. Selain begitu peduli terhadapnya, Kartika juga mengakui keberadaannya...

"Oh, ya.. Kau ingin bertanya apa, Mattie-chan?" tanya Kartika lembut sambil tersenyum lembut. Matthew tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya... Kita akan kemana saja, Kartika-san?" tanya Matthew senang, Kartika tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini kita akan check-in ke hotel Majapahit! Hari kedua, kita akan bermain-main ke Candi Penataran dan Museum Trowulan... Hari ketiga, kita bergerak menuju Gunung Bromo yang terkenal sangat indah... Lalu hari keempat, kita akan menuju Makam Proklamator Ir. Soekarno di Blitar, dan juga sedikit berkotor-kotoran karena mengikuti Karapan Sapi di Madura.. Hari kelima, kita akan menuju Air Terjun Sedudo, Pantai Pasir Putih, dan ke Pemandian Selecta untuk merilekskan tubuh kita! Hari keenam adalah hari bebas, kalian bisa berjalan-jalan atau membeli oleh-oleh. Sedangkan hari ketujuh adalah hari terakhir... Jelas?" tanya Kartika di akhir penjelasannya. Mereka semua mengangguk senang.

Rombongan kecil itu akhirnya menaiki mobil yang disediakan Kartika dan menuju Hotel Majapahit di Surabaya.

~Hotel Majapahit~

"U-uwa... M-megah sekali! Tadi namanya Majapahit ya?" tanya Antonio gembira, Kartika mengangguk.

"Tempat ini sangat AWESOME dan sangat cocok dengan orang yang AWESOME sepertiku!" seru Gilbert narsis, sampai-sampai Forysca diam-diam memanggilnya 'Narushisuto' .

"Keren! Tak kusangka kita akan menginap selama 7 hari ke depan di penginapan mewah seperti ini!" gumam-tumben-tumbennya-seorang-yang-tsundere-bernama Lovino kagum. Kartika tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman sang tsundere nation.

"Ano... Kartika-san.. Forysca-chan... Majapahit itu apa?" tanya Matthew pada Kartika dan Forysca yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Hah? Kakak.. Kurasa tadi ada yang ngomong..." kata Forys pelan, Kartika sweatdroped, Matthew pundung.

"Sudahlah Mattie-chan... Tak usah kau pikirkan kata-kata adikku... Tadi kau bertanya apa itu Majapahit kan?" tanya Kartika sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak nation yang disayanginya bagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Majapahit adalah sebuah Kerajaan saat jaman sebelum penjajahan, didirikan oleh Raden Wijaya pada tahun 1292 setelah memperdayai bala tentara Kubilai Khan dari Cina yang bermaksud menghukum Raja Jawa yang telah menghina utusannya yaitu Meng Ki pada masa pemerintahan Kertanegara di Singasari. Karena Kertanegara telah dihancurkan oleh Jakatwayang dari Kediri maka bala tentara Kubilai Khan menghancurkan Kediri, yang selanjutnya atas siasat Raden Wijaya dibantu oleh Arya Wiraraja, bala tentara Cina dapat dihancurkan oleh Raden Wijaya. Akhirnya Raden Wijaya menjadi Raja Majapahit pertama dengan gelar Kertajasa Jayawardhana..." terang Kartika panjang lebar pada Matthew.

Kemudian dia menarik nafas pelan dan melanjutkan, "Setelah Raden Wijaya meninggal, kedudukannya digantikan oleh putranya yang bernama Jayanegara. Saat jaman Jayanegara ini, banyak terdapat pemberontakan, di antaranya Pemberontakan Ranggalawe, Sora, Nambi, dan Kuti. Setelah Jayanegara adalah Gayatri yang diwakilkan oleh Tribhuwanatunggadewi Jayawisnuwardhana... Timbul Pemeberontakan Sadeng, yang dapat dipadamkan oleh Gajah Mada, karena jasanya pada tahun 1331 Gajah Mada diangkat sebagai menjadi perdana menteri, yang pada saat pelantikannya mengucapkan Sumpah Palapa... Tahun 1350 Gayatri atau Rajapatni wafat, dan Tribhuwana yang mewakilkannya menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada anaknya, Hayam Wuruk..." sambung Kartika.

"Hayam Wuruk naik tahta pada umur 16 tahun, bergelar Rajasanegara, merupakan raja terbesar dalam sejarah Majapahit dengan Gajah Mada sebagai Mahapatih. Kekuasaannya meliputi seluruh Kepulauan Nusantara, bahkan masih ditambah Tumasik atau Singapura dan Semenanjung Melayu. Dalam masa pemerintahannya, karya sastra yang terkenal adalah '_Negarakertagama_' karya Empu Prapanca, dan '_Sutasoma_' atau '_Purusadashanta_' dan '_Arjunawijaya_' karya Empu Tantular. Ketika Gajah Mada wafat tahun 1364, kedudukannya diganti oleh 4 orang menteri. Hayam Wuruk sendiri wafat tahun 1389... Raja Hayam Wuruk dan Permaisurinya hanya memiliki seorang putri bernama Kusumawardhani yang selanjutnya memerintah bersama suaminya, Wikramawardhana, yang masih saudara sepupunya. Selama pemerintahan Kusumawardhani, timbul sebuah perang saudara antara Bhre Wirabhumi, anak Wikramawardhani dengan selirnya, dan Wikramawardhani sendiri. Sementara tahun 1429 Wikramawardhana wafat menjadikan Kerajaan Majapahit menjadi Kerajaan kecil akibat satu persatu daerahnya melepaskan diri. Tahun 1478 Bhatara Prabu Girindrawardhana raja dari Daha merebut Majapahit dari Raja Kertabumi, Raja Majapahit yang terakhir..." sambung Forys sambil duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di lobby hotel itu. Matthew tampak semakin kagum karena pegetahuan mereka berdua sangatlah banyak,dan dia juga belajar suatu pelajaran baru.

"Terima kasih, Forysca-chan! Ini minum!" kata Kartika seraya melempar sebuah botol air mineral ke arah Forys yang menerimanya dengan baik dan langsung meminumnya.

"Aaahh... Segarnya... Baiklah, kurasa lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar masing-masing!" usul Forys setelah menegak habis minumnya itu. Mereka semua mengangguk dan pergi ke lantai 5 di mana kamar mereka berada.

~Lantai 5~

"Nah, kurasa kaian sudah tau susunan kamarnya..." kata Kartika sambil tersenyum-manis-yang-sebenarnya-adalah-samaran-dari-senyum-mesum. Mereka melirik satu sama lain.

"Oke! Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi, besok kita akan pergi ke Candi Pelataran dan Museum Trowulan... Untuk itu, kalian harus tidur dan menimpan tenaga untuk 6 hari ke depan!" suruh Kartika sambil menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Ohohoho... Kurasa tour kali ini akan menjadi yang paling menyenangkan..." gumam Kartika pelan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Di sana, Forys sudah menunggu dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

"Kau ngapain, Forysca-chan?" tanya Kartika. Dia berjalan mendekati Forys dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh adiknya tersayang itu. Seketika matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga—dengan beberapa tetes air liur—setelah melihat apa yang dibuka adiknya itu di laptopnya.

"Hebat kan? Aku hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk mencari semua ini..." pamer Forys sedikit sombong. Kartika mengelap air liurnya.

"U-uwaah! Forysca-chan! Di-save ya? Aku mau liat nanti!" suruh Kartika,dia berjalan menuju kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu. Forys pun kelihatannya sudah mulai meneteskan air liur.

"O-oke!" sahutnya sambil menyimpan semua yang telah didapatnya susah payah. Setelah semuanya tersimpan,dia menutup laptopnya dan segera pergi tidur.

Penasaran? Nanti aja deh~...*author digiles*

~Esok Harinya~

"PAGI SEMUA! SANG ORE-SAMA YANG AWESOME INI SANGAT BERSE—HOEEEKK!" terdengar teriakkan Gilbert yang untungnya bisa dihentikan karena keburu disumpel pake kaos kaki yang udah lama ga dicuci milik Antonio. Yang melakukannya? Lovino.

"DIEM LOE, POTATO FREAK KEDUA! SUARA LOE TUH UDAH KAYA' TOA, TAU GAK? HEH?" amuk Lovino ganas dan beringas. Membuat para personifikasi maupun orang biasa di situ gemetar ketakutan. Bahkan Natalya pun sedikit gentar... (Kirana : Huuuaaahhh... Natalya pun?) *dirajam Natalya*

Tapi untungnya, Forys tersenyum begitu suci dan polos, membuat Lovino jadi tak tega melihat mata sipit Forys jadi lebar dan berkaca-kaca karena kena amukkannya (dilempar botol kaca wine + dilempar gerobak keris) .

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi ke Candi Penataran, daripada berlama-lama, lebih baik kita langsung saja ya?" sahut Forys sambil tersenyum innocent.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke sana dengan damai aman dan tenteram di sisi-Nya... *ditikam*

~Candi Pelataran~

"Naah~... Kita sampai di Candi Penataran~... Forys, kau yang menerangkan sejarahnya ya?" kata Kartika sambil menunduk ke arah samping kiri karena Forys—ahem... Terlalu _chibi_ bahkan kalau mau, Kartika bisa mendandaninya ala Chibitalia, atau ChibiRomano, atau ChibiMerica, atau— *dibekep Forys*

"Baiklah... **Candi Panataran** adalah sebuah candi berlatar belakang Hindu (Siwaitis) yang terletak di Jawa Timur, tepatnya di lereng barat daya Gunung Kelud, di sebelah utara Blitar. Kompleks candi ini merupakan yang terbesar di Jawa Timur. Candi ini mulai dibangun dari Kerajaan Kadiri dan dipergunakan sampai dengan Kerajaan Majapahit. Candi Penataran ini melambangkan penataan pemerintahan kerajaan-kerajaan yang ada di Jawa Timur.

Nama asli candi Penataran dipercaya adalah **Candi Palah** yang disebut dalam prasasti Palah, dibangun pada tahun 1194 oleh Raja Çrnga (Syrenggra) yang bergelar Sri Maharaja Sri Sarweqwara Triwikramawataranindita Çrengalancana Digwijayottungadewa yang memerintah kerajaan Kediri antara tahun 1190 – 1200, sebagai candi gunung untuk tempat upacara pemujaan agar dapat menetralisasi atau menghindar dari mara bahaya yang disebabkan oleh gunung Kelud yang sering meletus. Kitab Negarakretagama yang ditulis oleh Mpu Prapanca menceritakan perjalanan Raja Hayam Wuruk, yang memerintah kerajaan Majapahit antara tahun 1350 – 1389, ke Candi Palah untuk melakukan pemujaan kepada Hyang Acalapati yang berwujud Girindra (raja penguasa gunung)..." jelas Forys panjang lebar sambil menatap kelima orang di depannya.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Lovino tanpa menatap Kartika.

Kartika mencibir sambil membatin dalam hati, 'Dasar tsundere akut!' batinnya. Woi! Mbak! Ga nyadar diri kalo situ juga tsundere? *ditabok Kartika*

"Terserah kalian saja, mau foto-foto atau keliling. Tapi kalau kalian sudah lapar, kita bisa makan di kedai itu!" kata Kartika sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai—coret—restoran.

SKIP TIME! Soalnya pengen jadi wisata horror... (ketawa nista)

"Nah! Kita sampai di Museum Trowulan! Padahal harusnya kita ke hotel, tapi kalian memaksa ya sudahlah!" kata Kartika ketika mereka sampai di Museum yang dimaksud.

Jam tangan yang dibeli Kartika di Pasar Glodok dengan harga—ngg... Yang ini lupakan saja—menunjukkan sudah jam 20.14. Waktu yang terlalu telat untuk berwisata...

... Terlebih...

"Hihihi~... Kartika~... Kamu bawa tamu ke sini~..."

Kartika langsung pasang muka QAQ" begitu mendengar suara Kunti-chan, penunggu museum di seluruh Indonesia sekaligus bes pren-nya. Untung saja para turis sudah masuk duluan.

"Wahaha! Kunti-chan! Apa kabar?" tanya Forys polos. Dasar anak gedek! Udah tau setan, bukannya diusir malah disapa! *dihajar Forys*

"Hihihi~... Baik kok, Forys-chan! Tuh, ada Tuyul-chan di dalem... Main gih, sana!" jawab—ralat, suruh Kunti-chan. Forys mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Beneran, ya... Anaknya polos... Disuruh maenan ama Tuyul aja mau... Ckckckc... #bunuhed

"Nah, Kunti-chan... Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan dengan yang lain?" tanya Kartika sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Hihihi~... Kalau itu, lihat saja nanti~..." kata Kunti-chan sebelum pergi sambil terkikik seperti biasanya.

- KITA LIHAT DI TEMPAT LAIN -

"Hoi, Bastard!" seru Lovino sambil merapat ke arah Antonio yang sedang melihat koleksi yang dipajang di Museum.

"Apa, Loviiii~? Kedinginan~? Atau ngatuk~?" tanya Antonio dnegan suara yang dimanja-manjain, yang langsung dihadiahi getokkan cinta dari sang uke...

"Entah kenapa aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Museum ini..." kata Lovino serius sambil menatap Antonio lugas.

"A-aneh apanya...?" bisik Matthew mistis.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Antonio yang langsung mendapat jitakkan di kepala dari Lovinito dan Gilbo.

"Jangan tereak, dodo!" seru Gilbert kesal.

"H-habisnya tadi ada yang bisik-bisik... Lagian nama gue kan Antonio, bukan Dodo!" protes Antonio.

"I-itu aku... Aku yang berbisik..." bisik Matthew lagi. Gilbert langsung nyengir.

"Dengar kan? Tidak ada hantu di sini! Yang berbisik itu Mattie-sweetie-lovie-honey..." kata Gilbert ceria sambil nyengir dan ada efek 'Cling Cling Cling' yang langsung membuat Matthew blushing sendiri sambil sweatdroped.

"Iya... Hihi~... Tidak ada hantu di sini~... Hihihi~..."

"Kau ben—Eh? Siapa tadi yang ngomong?" tanya Antonio sedikit kaget karena yang didengarnya itu suara cewek, terlalu tinggi untuk cewek malah.

Kalau mereka berempat? Tidak mungkin... Mereka asli cowok tulen meski bisa jadi uke!

Kalau Kartika? Suara Kartika lebih rendah dari ini... Hampir mirip suara asli Kirana dan Agi.. (Qiao dan Elin dihajar Kirana dan Agi) alias baritone (?) ...

Forysca? Jangan berharap banyak karena perbedaan suara mereka terlalu jauh...

J-jangan-jangan...

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Antonio. Saat dia menoleh—(Agi : Tolong efek suaranya! SFX : JENG JENG JENG!)—dilihatnya seorang—ralat, sesosok makhluk kasar yang halus (ha?) tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil cekikikkan ga jelas. Antonio yang sudah pucat melihat kaki cewek itu.

'HAH? K-KAKINYA GA NAPAK! B-B-B-BE-BERARTI...'

"SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Secepat kilat, Antonio langsung berlari. Secepat itu juga dia sadar kalau dia sudah ditinggal duluan oleh Gilbert, Matthew, dan Lovino.

Pernah liat para Nation dikejar-kejar setan sambil lari tunggang langgang dengan muka pucet dan mimisan (?) dan jatuh bangun berkali-kali gara-gara kesandung tali sepatu mulu? Di sini bayangan itu terwujud~... (author-author langsung dihajar dan diteror pake nuklir)

"HUAAA! LOVINO-KUN!" teriak Antonio langsung ga pake mikir sambil nangis darah pas ngeliat Lovino sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar bersama yang lain.

Lovino membalikkan badannya dan langsung terkejut ketika Antonio langsung menubruknya dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah—yang langsung membuat para Fujoshi tepar seketika...

"L-loh? T-tomato Bastard! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepasin!" bentak Lovino—agak heran juga—pada Antonio yang terisak di dadanya.

Sementara itu kita cek dulu keadaan yang lain.

"L-loh? K-Kartika-san! Forysca-chan! Kenapa pingsan begini?" tanya Matthew khawatir.

Kartika dan Forysca langsung bangkit lagi sambil tersenyum inosen. "Ah, ga apa kok! Ya engga, For?" tanya Kartika sambil tersenyum ceria.

Forysca langsung mengangguk, "Yup! Lebih baik kalian—kamu dan Gilbert-san—tunggu di mobil sementara kami akan mengurus—tentu saja dalam artian lain—Lovino-san dan Antonio-san!" suruh Forysca sambil tersenyum 5 juta watt dan ada efek 'Cahaya Mentari Pagi'. Matthew mengangguk ragu sebelum pergi ke mobil.

Dan sepeninggal Matthew, Kartika dan Forysca kembali ber-tepar-ria...

"Hiks... Lovino... Hiks... T-tadi a-ada... Hiks... Hantu... Hiks... Ketika aku lari... Hiks... Ternyata kalian sudah duluan pergi... Hiks... C-curang... Hiks... Lovino jahat..." gumam Antonio di sela-sela tangisnya. Lovino nampak terkejut sebelum tersenyum lembut—yang langsung bikin author nosebleed gara-gara ngebayangin... (dilempar pasta se-truk)

Lovino mulai menepuk kepala sang Spaniard sambil menghibur seme—salah, uke-nya (?) itu. "Maaf, Spagna... Aku tak sengaja... Mau kan, memaafkanku? Tenang saja... Aku takkan meninggalkanmu kok... Maaf..." kata Lovino lembut penuh kasih sayang pada Antonio (Authoress : Cieeee... Cieee... ManoSpa nih, ceritanya? Uhui! # Qiao : Ternyata hint di Pairing itu maksudnya ini...)

"Hiks... Y-ya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lovino-kun... Pelukanmu hangat sekali ternyata.. Apalagi kalau tersenyum begitu..."

GREB! BRAK!

"GYAAAHH!"

(PS : Itu teriakkan Antonio kalo mau tau. Apa yang terjadi ya? ;} )

Sementara di mobil...

"Ngg... Apa itu tadi?" tanya Matthew pelan sebelum menatap ke luar kaca jendela mobil.

"Entahlah Mattie, tapi rasanya aku ingat sesuatu deh..." kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Matthew.

Matthew langsung panik sambil blushing, "M-mau apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Sudah jelas kan?" tanya Gilbert balik sambil menambah seringainya. Matthew menelan ludahnya takut-takut...

"Tuhan... Aku masih ingin jadi perawan (?) ..."

GREB! BRAK!

"U-UKYAAAAAA~!"

SKIP! SKIP! KITA GA MAU TAMBAH RATE! (demo di depan gedung DPD (?))

"Maaf, maaf! Kemarin kami belum sempat menjelaskan tentang museum itu! Sebagai gantinya... Hari ini kita akan menuju Gunung Bromo! Udara di sana dingin sekali, jadi kami harap kalian membawa jaket dan peralatan lainnya!" seru Kartika ceria.

"Yup! Kita sudah sampai di Gunung Bromo... Tapi karena cuaca tidak mendukung (bilanga aja authornya males nulis... #digamparreaders ) maka kita hanya sampai di sini saja..." kata Kartika ketika mereka sampai di Gunung Bromo.

"Huaah... D-dingin sekali..." gumam Matthew sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya dibungkus oleh tubuh Gilbert.

"U-UWAAAA! G-Gil... L-lepas!" seru Matthew malu. Gilbert hanya tertawa renyah.

"Nggak mau. Kamu bilang kamu kedinginan." tolak Gilbert. Matthew tambah blushing parah...

Tidak butuh waktu lama... Lovino juga sudah meronta-ronta di dekapan Antonio...

Sementara itu Kartika dan Forysca sudah jatuh bangun menahan mimisan agar tidak turun dari hidung dan akhirnya tepar bersimbah darah...

"N-nah... J-jadi Gunung Bromo (dari bahasa Sansekerta/Jawa Kuna: _Brahma_, salah seorang Dewa Utama Hindu), merupakan gunung berapi yang masih aktif dan paling terkenal sebagai obyek wisata di Jawa Timur. Sebagai sebuah obyek wisata, Gunung Bromo menjadi menarik karena statusnya sebagai gunung berapi yang masih aktif.

Bromo mempunyai ketinggian 2.392 meter di atas permukaan laut itu berada dalam empat wilayah, yakni Kabupaten Probolinggo, Pasuruan, Lumajang, dan Kabupaten Malang. Bentuk tubuh Gunung Bromo bertautan antara lembah dan ngarai dengan kaldera atau lautan pasir seluas sekitar 10 kilometer persegi.

Gunung Bromo mempunyai sebuah kawah dengan garis tengah ± 800 meter (utara-selatan) dan ± 600 meter (timur-barat). Sedangkan daerah bahayanya berupa lingkaran dengan jari-jari 4 km dari pusat kawah Bromo..." terang Kartika ft. Forysca (?) dengan muka ceria—ada sedikit darah di bawah hidung—sambil tersenyum.

- SKIP! SKIP! KITA GA PUNYA IDE! IDE SELAMANYA MILIK PAK IMAN! *dihajar Ide* (PS : Ide itu nama temennya The Trio of Author Sableng a.k.a Kouhai-nya Puppuku Elin Pucho) -

Waah... Burung-burung(gagak) berkicau dengan indah~...

Wangi bunga(kemboja) tercium dari jauhnya~...

Tapi...

"Hiksu~... Foryscaaa~... Aku tak bisa melupakan Papa Sukarno~... Hiks..."

"Aduh... Kak Kartika tenang dong! Malu nih, sama tamu!"

Yup! Mereka tengah berada di Makam Ir. Sukarno di Blitar, dan selama perjalanan Kartika nampak terus meneteskan air mata (halah lebay!) sambil memanggil 'Papa Sukarno' terus-terusan.

"Waah... Kartika ternyata sangat sayang pada Boss-nya ya..." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Iyalah! Orang Kek Karno itu baik!" seru Forysca. Ngg... Kartika memang memanggil Pak Sukarno dengan Papa Sukarno, tapi adik-adiknya memanggilnya dengan Kek Karno (MAAFKAN KAMI, PAK SUKARNO DI ALAM SANAAA~! #diterorpakSukarno7hari7malem)

"Wah... Aku jadi ingat masa-masa dulu, saat 'mampir' ke daerahmu..." kata Antonio. Kartika hanya mendengus sebal.

"Eh? Memangnya dulu kau pernah ke Indonesia, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert/di sela-sela kegiatannya CoretMeraep MatthewCoret/pada Antonio.

"Yaa... Dulu saat jaman perang, aku sempat 'mampir' ke Indonesia sih!" kata Antonio.

"Bukan 'mampir' Antonio-san. Tepatnya menguasai." kata Forysca tajam + dingin. Antonio langsung mewek.

"Heee? Maksudmu 'menjajah', Forys?" tanya Matthew yang disambut anggukkan kompak dari Forysca dan Kartika.

"Memangnya saat dijajah Antonio itu menderita ya..." gumam Gilbert pelan.

Kartika, dan Forysca/juga Lovino/mengangguk cepat. "Hohohoho... Menderita sekali! Sangat-sangat menderita! Bukan begitu, Forys?" tanya Kartika semangat sambil melirik Forys.

Forys segera menyambung pernyataan itu, "Benar! Benar sekali! Belum lagi dijajah negara lain!" seru Forys. Dasar ade-kakak yang sumper kompak! Nyampe-nyampe mengintimidasi mantan penjajah pun kompak... Antonio juga tambah mewek tuh...

"Well, well... Presiden pertama NKRI adalah Dr. Ir. H. Soekarno. Memerintah sejak 1945-1966. Lahir di Blitar, Jawa Timur, pada tanggal 6 Juni 1901. Memperoleh gelar Ir. (insinyur) di THS (Technische Hoogeschool) Bandung, sekarang ITB (Institut Teknologi Bandung). Ia berhasil merumuskan ajaran marhaenisme dan mendirikan PNI (Partai Nasional Indonesia) pada tanggal 4 Juli 1927..." kata Kartika sebelum menatap Forysca.

"Pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945, Soekarno dan Muhammad Hatta memproklamasikan kemerdekaan RI. Setelah menyatukan bangsa Indonesia, ia berusaha menghimpun bangsa-bangsa di Asia, Afrika, dan Amerika Latin dalam Konferensi Asia-Afrika pada tahun 1955 di Bandung, yang sekarang berkembang menjadi Gerakan Nonblok..." sambung Forysca sambil tersenyum.

"Soekarno berhenti menjadi presiden setelah terjadi krisis politik yang sangat hebat melanda pemerintah RI. Lewat Supersemar (Surat Perintah Sebelas Maret) 1966, Soekarno menyerahkan kekuasaan Soeharto. Soekarno meninggal pada hari Minggu, 21 Juni 1970 di Rumah Sakit Pusat Angkatan Darat Jakarta. Jenazahnya dimakamkan di Blitar, Jawa Timur..." kata seseorang di belakang mereka semua.

"Hee? Dimas-nii-chan?" tanya Forysca sambil menatap orang yang ternyata Dimas itu.

"Aku tak sengaja lewat saja. Oh, iya, tadi para Fujoshi—err... Kakak-kakak cewek di rumah minta 'itu'.. Tau kan?" tanya Dimas canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hooo... Tenang aja! Bilang ke mereka kalau 'itu' udah terkumpul banyak! Bahkan—" Kartika melirik kedua pair itu, yang langsung bergidik ngeri, sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "—kelihatannya 'itu' terlalu berlebihan. Kita akan menjualnya di eBay dan ke Kiku juga Elizaveta nanti..." sambung Kartika.

Dimas mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya! Daah, kakak, Forys!" pamit Dimas sambil berlalu.

"A-apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'itu'...?" tanya Matthew sedikit khawatir.

"He? Ooh... Tenang saja... Para kakak di rumah memesan—"

PIIIIIP! PIIIIIP! PIIIIIP!

"Ah, sudah waktunya berganti tempat tour~!" seru Kartika ceria. Yang lain malah menambah penasaran.

"Semuanya membawa baju ganti kan?" tanya Forysca, yang dijawab anggukan dari semua Nation.

"Baguslah! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat berikutnya..." ajak Kartika sambil berlari menuju mobilnya yang bermerek Balelo 3XDD (?)

Readers penasaran akan 'itu' kaaannn?

"Selamat datang di Kampung Sukaribut (?) di kecamatan Sukamelarat (?) tepatnya di provinsi Madura! Sekarang kami akan menjelaskan cara bermain 'Karapan Sapi' asli Madura!" seru Kartika sambil menarik lengan Antonio dan Matthew ke arah sawah—Forys menarik lengan Gilbert dan Lovino.

"Yosha! Tim akan kami bagi dalam 2 kelompok! Kelompok 1 terdiri dari para seme—uups... Maksudnya Gilbert dan Antonio, kelompok 2 itu sisanya!" kata Forysca sembari meluncur ke sawah diikuti teman-temannya.

"Cara mainnya sih gampang saja... Kalian harus berlomba 'menunggangi' sapi ini sampai ke sana—" kata Kartika sambil menunjuk ujung sawah.

"—dan siapa yang jatuh duluan maka dia kalah dan digantikan oleh partner-nya! Tim yang paling jarang berganti partner maka dialah yang menang!" seru Forysca riang.

"Oh, seperti naik banteng Rodeo ya?" tanya Antonio. Maklum... Dia kan mantan El-Matador (?)

"Mirip siiihh... Hanya saja, yang ini lebih seru karena ada di sawah!" kata Forysca riang.

"Baiklah! Semua siap? Lomba... Dimulai!" seru Kartika.

Pertandingan pertama adalah Antonio lawan Matthew...

Pertama Antonio melaju kencang, tapi Matthew dengan cepat menyusul. Wah, Matthew memimpin pemirsa sekalian! (?) Sejak kapan Canada jadi bisa main Karapan Sapi?

Tapi Antonio kemudian berusaha menyusul. Terjadilah perebutan kekuasaan sementara garis finish ada di depan mata dan...

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

Author's POV

Lovino : HOI! AUTHOR GEDEK! APA HUBUNGANNYA GOL AMA KARAPAN SAPI?

Kirana : He? Oh, maaph... Lagi sakau bola nonton Indonesia vs Turkmenistan.

Agi : DAN APA ITU MAENANNYA KASAR BANGET! SIALAN!

Qiao : Hiraukan mereka. Kembali ke cerita sana.

Lovino : HUH!

End of author's POV

Yup! Malangnya Antonio... Sang Matador itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan garis Finish. Sudah tertebak akhirnya?

Matthew melewati garis Finish dengan sangat beruntung. Dia menang tanpa lecet sedikit pun dan turun dari kereta kencana berkudakan sapi (?) yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan mesra Gilbert.

"Berarti sekarang aku lawan Mattie ya?" tanya Gilbert bingung. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sangat oh-so-seme itu melawan uke-nya yang saking-uke-nya-sampai-kelihatan-lemah-dan-tak-berdaya itu?

"A-aku menyerah saja deh... Aku takkan bisa menang melawan Mattie..." gumam Gilbert sebelum kembali memeluk Matthew yang sudah blushing.

"Yosha! Kalau begitu... Antonio vs Lovino dong!" kata Forysca sambil tertawa ngakak.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu, Spagna bego!" seru Lovino.

"Aaah~... Aku juga takkan kalah dari Lovinito~..." balas Antonio tak mau kalah.

Permainan kembali dimulai. Antonio dengan kemampuan El-Matador-nya, dan Lovino dengan kemampuan The Second King of Tsundere (yang pertama itu si Arthur) bertarung dengan sangat sengit.

Bahkan saking sengitnya, Malingshit sampai kalah 0-32 lawan Indonesia di World Cup 2030 (?) (buseet... Maen basket apa maen bola, pak?)

Tapi akhirnya...

"WHUAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sapi milik Antonio dan Lovino bertabrakan tanpa terkendali. Jadilah mereka jatuh saling bertubrukan...

SROOOOOTT!

Darah kembali meluncur dari hidung Kartika dan Forysca. 'Ya ampun. Mungkin tour kali ini memakan banyak stok tissue di kantong, di rumah, maupun persediaan...' batin Kartika sambil jejeritan ga-je.

Eh, jangan lupakan PruCan deh.

"G-Gil... L-lepas... I-itu Antonio jatuh... Kau tolong dia dulu, ya..." rintih (?) Matthew pada Gilbert yang masih memeluknya.

"He? Ah, merepotkan saja. Biarkan saja mereka!" kata Gilbert tega sambil terus memeluk Matthew.

Balik ke SpaMano.

"Ugh! Berat Spagna—eh? Kok?"

"L-Lovinitoo... Perasaan tadi aku yang jatuh menimpamu (A/N : WATDEHEL?) kok sekarang aku yang berat ya?"

Satu mata membuka, disusul mata yang lain.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"S-SPAGNA! TUBUHKU! KEMBALIKAN TUBUHKU!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU CARANYA, LOVINITO!"

"Apa yang terjadi ini?" tanya Kartika yang baru saja pulang membeli tissue di minimarket terdekat (?)

Lovino dan Antonio menoleh. Sebelum Antonio menarik lengan Lovino ke pinggir sawah.

"Kelihatannya... Kita telah berganti tubuh, Spagna..." kata Antonio.

"T-tapi... Bagaimana ini?" tanya Lovino.

"Tetap jaga rahasia ini. Jangan sampai Indonesia-san dan yang lain mengetahui hal ini!" perintah Antonio.

Rupanya... Antonio dan Lovino...

BERGANTI TUBUH? QAQ"

{DI HOTEL}

"Spagna! Kalau sampai tubuhku kenapa-napa... Kau harus membayarnya! Ingat itu!" ancam Antonio—ralat, Lovino-yang-ada-di-tubuh-Antonio pada Antonio-yang-ada-di-tubuh-Lovino.

"Iyaaa... Aku mau mandi dulu yaaa..." kata Antonio-di-tubuh-Lovino sambil memasang cengiran (mesum)

Lovino-di-tubuh-Antonio tampak ingat sesuatu sebelum melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Antonio-di-tubuh-Lovino yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"JANGAN MANDI DENGAN TUBUHKU, SPAGNAAAA MESUUUUMMM!" teriak Lovino-di-tubuh-Antonio marah...

"Wah... Di kamarnya SpaMano ramai ya?" gumam Kartika pelan sembari membuka matanya.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang penting aku harus tidur untuk besok!" katanya sebelum kembali tidur...

SKIP TIME – TIME IS MONEY, MAN!

"Huaaa! Dingin!" seru Kartika saat menceburkan diri ke kolam yang ada di bawah Air Terjun Sedudo.

"**Air Terjun Sedudo** adalah sebuah air terjun dan obyek wisata yang terletak di Desa Ngliman Kecamatan Sawahan, Kabupaten Nganjuk, Jawa Timur. Jaraknya sekitar 30 km arah selatan ibukota kabupaten Nganjuk. Berada pada ketinggian 1.438 meter dpl, ketinggian air terjun ini sekitar 105 meter. Tempat wisata ini memiliki fasilitas yang cukup baik, dan jalur transportasi yang mudah diakses.

Masyarakat setempat masih mempercayai, air terjun in memiliki kekuatan supra natural. Lokasi wisata alam ini ramai dikunjungi orang pada bulan Sura (kalender Jawa). Konon mitos yang ada sejak zaman Majapahit, pada bulan itu dipercaya membawa berkah awet muda bagi orang yang mandi di air terjun tersebut.

Setiap Tahun Baru Jawa, air terjun Sedudo dipergunakan untuk upacara ritual, yaitu memandikan arca dalam upacara _Parna Prahista_, yang kemudian sisa airnya dipercikan untuk keluarga agar mendapat berkah keselamatan dan awet muda. Hingga sekarang pihak Pemkab Nganjuk secara rutin melaksanakan acara ritual Mandi Sedudo setiap tanggal 1 Suro..." terang Forysca panjang lebar.

"Ngg? Souka... Berarti kita akan awet muda dong! Ahahah!" seru Gilbert sambil mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air.

"Bukankah kita memang sudah awet muda, Gil..." gumam Matthew yang masuk perlahan-lahan ke air.

Sementara itu Lovino-yang-ada-di-tubuh-Antonio sedang mencegah Antonio-yang-ada-di-tubuh-Lovino untuk membuka baju dan berenang... XDD

(((SKIP TIME)))

"Kelihatannya kali ini banyak berhubungan dengan air ya..." kata Kartika inosen sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Ahahaha... Iya, benar..." kata Forysca setuju sambil facepalm.

Sekaligus, tour kali ini menjadi bencana bagi Lovino karena dia harus terus mencegah Antonio 'memperlihatkan' tubuh indah nan mulus milik Lovino dengan cara melepas baju dan berenang. (author nosebleed duluan)

"Cocok dengan namanya pasir putih karena pantainya berpasir putih sehingga masyarakat menyebutnya Pantai Pasir Putih. Pantai Pasir Putih salah satu obyek wisata yang ada di sebelah selatan Pulau Nusakambangan tepatnya berada di sebelah timur Pantai Permisan. Pantai Pasir Putih dihiasi dengan berbagai batu karang atau pulau – pulau kecil yang membujur ke timur dihiasi ombak yang sangat dahsyat / ganas sehingga benturan air menghantam batu karang hitam menambah keindahan batu karang..." gumam Matthew takjub—oh, dia membaca brosur yang dibawanya.

SKIP TIME—lagi...

"ANJROT! SIALAN! NIH TOUR NYIKSA GUE!" teriak Lovino-di-tubuh-Antonio.

Jelas... Mereka tengah berada di Pemandian Selecta yang meWAJIBkan bagi pengunjungnya untuk melepas baju.

"Hee? Tumben Antonio berkata kasar?" gumam Matthew terkejut.

"Dan tumben-tumbennya Lovino diam saja—ngotot ingin berenang..." gumam Forysca aneh.

"Selecta didirikan oleh seorang warga negara Belanda bernama Ruyter de Wildt pada tahun 1930 sebagai tempat wisata dan peristirahatan pilihan bagi warga negara Belanda saat berada di Indonesia, sesuai dengan nama Selecta yang berasal dari kata selectie yang berarti "pilihan". Dan pada akhirnya Selecta menjadi sebuah karya monumental bagi sebuah konsep tatanan wisata yang menggabungkan unsur keindahan dan kesejukan alam pegunungan yang menjadi cikal bakal pariwisata Jawa Timur... Oh, ya... Suhu udaranya berkisar antara 15 derajat Celcius sementara suhu airnya sekitar 18 derajat Celcius..." kata Kartika sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei, waktu tour sudah berakhir! Kita akan kembali ke hotel! Besok kalian boleh berbelanja secara bebas di dekat hotel ya!" seru Kartika sambil tersenyum.

(((((((((((((((SKIP 2 HARI)))))))))))))

"DAHHH! SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, YAA!" teriak Forysca semangat di bandara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aha! Jangan lupa mampir lagi, ya!" balas Kartika sambil tersenyum anggun.

Pesawat pun lepas landas... Tapi, ada satu hal yang membingungkan Author...

Itu Antonio dan Lovino gimana nasibnya ya?

TO BE CONTINUED

Kirana : Ahay! Rekor ini, rekor! 17 halaman, man! Ahay!

Qiao : (buset dah... 17...)

Agi : Elin-senpai? Kenapa?

Elin : Hee? Oh, aku cuman mikirin gimana nasibnya Antonio dan Lovino...

Kirana : Kaya'nya bikin spin off aja deh..

Agi : Spin off? Ah, engga ah! Capek!

Readers mau ga?

Lewat review ya!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Kirana : Due to our...err...condition, we have decided to-

Qiao : -discontinuing this fanfic. But, worry not, we already have-

Agi : -a plan to make a remake for this fanfic. Stay tunned, alright? xD

* * *

Nah, untuk lebih meyakinkan kalau kami benar-benar membuat remake dari Indonesia's Journey With All Nation, kami sudah CoretMenyeretCoret mengundang beberapa nation yang beruntung untuk datang di saat ini~ xD

Oh, kami akan menyebut bagian ini sebagai Q&A Corner. Tapi jika kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kalian butuhkan, bisa langsung skip saja.

* * *

Pertanyaan pertama?

America : I'LL GO FIRST! *tunjuk tangan* Karena fanfic ini di-remake, apakah judulnya juga akan diganti?

Kirana : Pertanyaan bagus. Judul cerita kebanyakan mendeskripsikan isi cerita di dalamnya. Kami memang akan mengganti judulnya, menjadi 'Crazy Tour in Indonesia'. :3

Germany : Apa isinya diganti?

Agi : Untuk beberapa bagian, kami sudah meralatnya-menambah deskripsi dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian. Jadi, ada yang diganti, ada yang tidak.

Italy : Apa ada pasta, ve~?

Agi : *giggle* Ini, Italy. *kasih pasta*

England : ...aku punya firasat kalau ada beberapa grup yang member-nya diganti...

Qiao : Correct.

Prussia : Kenapa begitu? Padahal kan yang dulu sudah AWESOME!

Kirana : Karena beberapa hal terjadi dan namanya 'remake', maka harus ada perombakan. Tapi untuk beberapa grup, tidak ada pergantian member. (berdoalah supaya grup itu adalah grup favorit kalian~)

China : Pergantiam tema, aru?

Qiao : Sepertinya tidak.

Russia : Pergantian tempat untuk dikunjungi?

Qiao : Nope. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai plot lama, tapi dengan perubahan yang sudah dibuat.

Spain : ...pergantian pairing?

Kirana : ...boleh di-skip? Kami tidak ingin ada spoiler untuk hal ini. *laugh*

Agi : EEEEH~ Tapi, nee-chan, mereka boleh tahu setidaknya satu saja kan?

Kirana : Errrm~ Clue-nya saja ya~ Beberapa ada yang diubah, namun ada yang tidak diubah. Namun kurasa ada satu pair yang benar-benar diubah dan...pair itu tadinya termasuk salah satu pair ter-common dan ter-cannon di sini. Lol~

* * *

Anyways, sepertinya itu saja Q&A Corner untuk fanfic ini. Dengan ini, proyek Indonesia's Journey With All Nation resmi dihentikan tapi jangan khawatir karena akan ada gantinya~ xD


End file.
